Digimon Dissidia Style
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Join the Digidestined, Tamers, Froniters, Savers and Xros as they take on Dissidia 012 to 013 as they must side with Alice, goddess of harmony to help defeat Diaboromon, god of discord. Many pairings inside.
1. Cast of characters

Digimon Dissidia

A/N: Hey everyone. It has been a long time huh? I've been on deviantart for so long I've missed this sight. Anyway, this is to all Digimon and Dissidia fans. Here, each of your favourite Digimon heroes are joining forces to defeat the villains in this parody.

Tai and Agumon – Warrior of Light

Matt and Gabumon – Firion

Keenan and Falcomon – Onion Knight

Takuya – Cecil

Koichi – Kain

Davis and Veemon – Bartz

Kari and Gatomon – Terra

Marcus and Agumon – Cloud

Yoshi and Lalamon – Tifa

Koji – Squall

Joe and Gomamon – Laguna

TK and Patamon – Zidane

Takato and Guilmon – Tidus

Rika and Renamon – Yuna

Henry and Terriermon – Shanontto

Suzie and Lopmon – Prishe

Taiki and Shoutmon – Vaan

Thomas and Gaomon – Lightning

Apocalymon – Garland

Myotstimon – Emperor

Lucemon – Cloud of Darkness

Ken and Wormon – Golbez

Daemon – Exdeath

Piedmon – Kefka

King Drasil – Sephiroth

Devimon – Ultimecia

Kurata – Kuja

BlackGuilmon – Jecht

Argomon – Gabranth

Etemon – Gilgamesh

Diaboromon – Chaos

Alice - Cosmos

A/N: Yeah, you can probably guess the pairings for this: Takari, Rukato, PataGato, RenaGuil and Marcus x Yoshi. I may add more if you like. Please let me know if you want any other characters in it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: And so begin our story. There are many more characters in it as well. Sora and Biyomon and Izzy and Tentomon will also be in it. So anyway, please enjoy this first chapter, featuring one of the reports of Gabranth, Shanotto, Warrior of Light, Prishe and Cosmos.

Chapter 1: Introduction and the Beginning:

_Alice, the goddess of harmony…_

_Diaboromon, the god of discord…_

_Two divine powers locked in endless struggle,_

_each seeking to reign supreme._

_Long has the world played stage_

_to their violent conflict,_

_now at peace, now teetering_

_on the verge of annihilation._

_but never for a moment striking_

_a balance between the two._

_The scars of war run deep across the realm._

_And still these battles rage on,_

_a tempest the eons cannot quell._

The digital world has been put at war between the forces of good and evil. Digidestined, Tamers, Savers, Frontiers and other forces were summoned by these two gods to fight in an endless war. Now what you like to know when it all started?

In a huge white world where running water was seen as the ground, a white throne is seen in the middle with a girl with blonde hair and wore a black dress. And by her was a boy with a blue hair, an orange jacket and brown trousers. He has a small long ear terrier digimon with a horn on his forehead. The boy's name is Henry Wong and his digimon is Terriermon. The girl was the new goddess of harmony, Alice. Henry noticed Alice looking sad and looked at her.

"Is something wrong Alice?" asked Henry.

"I was… thinking how long this war would go" Alice said "many cycles have gone on and on like there is no end."

"There will be an end to this" Henry said "we just… hello. Terriermon, we got company."

Terriermon turned to see a mutant Digimon heading his way, which has many feathers on him. He was one of Diaboromon's men, Argomon.

"Don't worry, Henry" Terriermon said "It seems that one of our dastardly opponents finally deigned to appear?" He turned to the Mutant Digimon "Such reckless behavior to charge in here alone- I admire your heart, but your head must be of solid bone. Since, a fight you cannot win, is a fight you should avoid. I would've feigned ignorance had you stayed trembling in the shadows, but you're just begging to be destroyed."

Argomon just give out a snort and then said "Stay out of my way. Putting an end to pointless conflict is the only reason I'm here." He then turned to Alice. "As for you, prepare to meet your end. There is no future for the bystander."

Alice looked worried as he pointed at her but Henry goes in front of her to protect her "And you thought you could take it on by brute force?"

"So you two are the last line of defense?" Argomon asked both Henry and Terriermon.

"Oh, the last and the best if you asked me" Terriermon grinned.

Henry chuckled at Terriermon's childish behavior.

"You put on a brave face but it's time to quit the field little one" Argomon said coldly.

"Don't underestimate my partner, Argomon!" Henry said as he took his digivice out and held his cards. "If you want to put him to the test, come and bring it!"

"You mean to stand and fight?" Argomon asked.

"I do" Henry said "And we might ask you the same thing as well!"

Argomon looked at the two of them. "Ahh… now I see. You two are Tamers aren't you? Very well. You two shall have no mercy for me!" And he enters his stance. "Prepare yourself! Your trip to the afterlife shall be swift!"

"Yes, yes. Do your worst, and all that. Strong words will count for naught once I've crushed you flatter than flat!" Terriermon said as he goes into his stance too "My, what cute feathers. So striking and tall- I think I'll incinerate you, pretty feathers and all!"

"I shall spare no strength to bring upon your downfall, you dog!" Argomon said as he held up his claw.

"En garde. I abhor no-holds-barred!" Terriermon said.

"Terriermon, get ready to bio-emerge!" Henry said as he powers up his digivice and yells out "Bio-Merge, Activate!"

"Terriermon bio-merge digivolve to… MegaGargomon!"

The two merge to become a green-tank like bunny digimon. He held up his arms and yelled "Gargo Missile!" He fired two missiles from his shoulders.

"Worm Phase" Argomon said as he turned himself into a parasite to dodge the missile. Then he appeared behind MegaGargomon and prepares to do "Imprisonment" but…

MegaGargomon turned around and grabs his head and shout "Power Pummel!" and he launches a shockwave of punches to Argomon which send him flying.

"Alright, Terriermon!" Henry yelled from inside his Digimon. "Let's wrap this up alright? We gotta send him back to the dark depths!"

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon yelled as he Fires multiple weapons from everywhere on body. Each hit a impact on Argomon creating a huge dust of explosion everywhere. When it cleared, Argomon was nowhere in sight.

After de-digivolving back to his rookie form again, Henry and Terriermon rushed to Alice's side.

"You're OK Alice?" asked Henry.

"Y-Yes…" Alice admitted.

"I must say, Henry, this is a disgraceful!" Terriermon said "The nerve of those Diaboromon's losers still just stroll in here like they own the place."

"Not all of his warriors are weak you know" Henry said "But where is my sister? There's no need to patrol to the ends of the earth to the keep the perimeter safe."

Terriermon just struggled. But then a voice came out.

"He-y! I'M BACK!" called a small girl who came over to them. Alongside is a digimon who looked like Terriermon but he is brown and has rabbit ears. She has brown hair and small ponytails and wore a pink vest and trousers. Her name is Suzie, Henry's sister, and with her is Lopmon, her digimon.

"Did you miss me, Henry, big brother?" Suzie said smiling innocently. "Thankie so much for holding down the fort."

"Hmph, a little politeness can go a long way. But honestly, Suzie, where exactly did your patrol take you today?" Henry asked crossly.

"Well, naturally we was...er... makin' the rounds, around and about..." Lopmon said trying to make an excuse.

"The rounds?" Terriermon laughed "Momentai. How simple does that sounds? While you two are all around and about, Henry and I enjoyed a visit from some feathered knucklehead. I don't

know how, in an area so small, you failed to notice that walking feathered wall."

Henry hits Terriermon on the head and stared crossly at his sister "Let me ask you once more. Did it just strike your fancy to wander off and explore?" This made Suzie gulp "I do not make threats you know but if there's no results of my research here, it will be too late to regrets." He noticed his sister is not listening. "Are you even listening to me, Suzie? If not, then I'll be happy to fry you with the rest of the Diaboromon fish!" But then he saw Suzie begins to walk off "COME BACK HERE, I'm not done with you!"

"Wow, keep your shirt on, will ya?" Suzie said "Next time, we'll bring you a gift. You like presents right? Come on, Lopmon!" Suzie and Lopmon ran off.

"Mark my word, baby sister!" Henry called "Shake your duty again and your number is up!"

It wasn't long for Suzie and Lopmon to appear on Devimon's castle grounds. Lopmon stopped and looked at Suzie who looked bored. "What's wrong, Suzie?"

"I'm getting' pretty bored of this world. The only place I haven't seen is that Diaboromon guy's lair" Suzie said.

"Suzie, I never seen Henry so cross with you. Maybe we should head back" Lopmon asked.

"No way. Let's look over there" Suzie said as she walked over there and then stopped. "Lopmon, do you feel that?"

"Yes. Something weird around here. Not an enemy. But not exactly a friend either" Lopmon said.

Then they both saw what it was and gasped. On the far side of the wide, open room, 2 figures emanating light has appeared and is suspended in the air. Suzie and Lopmon quickly leaps down from the ledge she's standing on, runs across the room, up the side of the wall in front of her, and leaps up to the ledge where the figure is.

A boy with big brown huge hair which sticks upwards is seeing floating and seem to be asleep. He also wore a green school jacket, a green shirt and grey trousers. Next to him as an orange dinosaur like digimon who has a very small tail like a duck and white claws. His eyes is also closed as well.

As the two almost touched the ground, Suzie and Lopmon ran up to them.

"Whoa!" Lopmon gasped "what in the world? Is that a boy and a digimon?"

"Hey! Hey, you awake? You got a name? Where'd you come from?" Jeri called.

As the light disappeared to the two standing up, they slowly open their eyes and saw the two. When Suzie asked that question, the boy just replied "…I… My name's… Tai…"

"Agu…mon…" the orange dinosaur said.

"Tai and Agumon?" Lopmon said pondering "You don't look like any one of Diaboromon's goons."

"Diaboromon?" Agumon asked.

"And you're not one of Alice's chosen either" Suzie said "I never seen you around before if I may say."

"Alice?" Tai asked in an empty facial expression.

"So where are you…" Suzie began but a voice cut across them.

"This… can't be… That boy and his digimon!"

They both turned to see a digimon who takes the form of a blue-skinned humanoid wearing a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on his left eye. His arms are long with black bands on the forearms and his hands are larger than normal hands, and have red claws. His hair is a dirty white, and he has yellow eyes. From the waist down is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid (he does have legs and can, in fact, separate from the polyhedron body) that can bring out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains.

"Apocalymon?" Suzie asked "What are you're doing here and what are you babbling on about?"

"An agent of Alice. You cannot know what you have stumbled across. If you value your miserable hide, now is the time to tuck tail and run" Apocalymon snarled.

"Never gonna happen. You think you can just show up and steal our prize away from me? I hate to say it, but our life is on the line. If I don't take these two back, both you and me are in for a world of hurt" Lopmon snarled.

"You got that right" Suzie snarled "Lopmon, digivolve!"

"Lopmon digivolve to Antylamon!"

Antylamon stood before Apocalymon.

"I tire of your meaningless babble. If you insist, I will have no choice but to remove you by force. Besides this boy is beyond your comprehension. Begone!"

"Like hell!" Suzie cried "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

"Tentacle Attack!" Apocalymon send out his many giant claw towards Antylamon but he dodged it and rose to the air.

"Bunny Blades!" Taking up his axes he spins around on his axis like an tornado but Apocalymon flew into the air.

"Giga Cannon!" his claw turned into a strange digimon figure and fired a cannon blast at him. Antylamon blocked the impact just in time before leaping towards him and hardens his body for a massive attack.

"Arm Bomber!" he summoned all his energy into his body and unleashed a massive blow. Apocalymon took the blast and flew off into the distance. "He may be back. Let's get the other two and let's get out of here!" He picked up Agumon in his arms and took off.

"C'mon!" Suzie said grabbing Tai's hand "Follow me!"

"But..." Tai began but Suzie began to drag him off.

Suzie managed to get back to Alice's domain with Tai. She saw Lopmon up ahead with Agumon sitting down, and Terriermon looking at him. Henry was talking to Alice.

"Heey!" Suzie called "I'm back! Hey, Alice!"

"Aha, so you returned to us so soon huh?" Henry asked but then he spotted Tai "And who's the boy who looked like he's ready to faint?"

"Same goes for this digimon" Terriermon said as he kicked Agumon's butt for a reaction. But there was none reaction.

"The digimon's name is Agumon and the boy's name is Tai" Lopmon said "Alice, you could use your powers to make these two on our side right?"

"This boy and digimon? For our side? Where did you find this warrior?" Alice asked as she looked at Tai who is still in a daze.

"Picked him up on the way is about the best way to explain it. The thing is, though, it looks like Diaboromon is after him as well. After all, it's not like we'd do anything to hurt him, but those evil creeps are a different story" Suzie said.

"But Suzie…" Alice began as she stares at Tai as Agumon gets up and walks over to him but Henry cut in.

"He seems a touch soft in the head, but we can always use another Digimon and human to help us fight and a strong one to boot. Go ahead, Alice, where's the harm?" Henry said and then said "A warrior who appeared without being summoned. And he's very powerful at seems."

"C'mon, Alice, plleeeeassse? We could always use a new recruit. I mean, it's not like I can just dump the two back where I found them. That wouldn't exactly be fair now, would it?" Suzie said.

Alice looked silent for a moment and then turned to Tai and Agumon. "And what are your feelings at the matter?" But Tai just stayed silent.

It was Agumon who replied "If only we remembered more, we might know where we come from."

"You're not the only one. We have our memories missing as well when we are called here" Lopmon said.

"But the more we fight, the more memories will return" Terriermon said.

"The more we fight…" Tai said as he looked down.

Alice gasped silent suddenly "You're one of the original Digidestined aren't you?"

"Digidestined?" Suzie asked.

But Alice then went silent again before replying "Very well. I shall grant your wish. These two will make a fine addition to our ranks."

Henry and Suzie smiled and so did Terriermon and Lopmon. Tai and Agumon stood before Alice.

"Hear me, Tai and Agumon, Leader of the Digidestined, Employ your strength in the name of harmony, and defend this world from those who would destroy it. Join us." Alice said as she held out her hand.

Light came from her hand and then it glowed all over Tai and Agumon, making them her warriors.

"Of course, Lady Alice. I, Agumon, will do as you plead" Agumon said as he place his hand on his chest.

"I am at your command also" Tai said as he placed his hand on his chest also "I will do all within my power."

Later on, Suzie and Tai are alone, talking.

"So, you don't remember anything?" asked Suzie.

"Nothing, Suzie. However, it does not concern me. If I and Agumon are but fight, then my existence is given meaning" Tai said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Fighting isn't what defines you as a person?" Suzie asked.

"Then what?" Tai asked "I lack anything to show for my life until this point. Without anything to remember, am I still a person?"

"Course you are, Tai. You wake up everyday, don't ya? You think someone without memories is no person at all? We all forget stuff we've learned sometimes. The memories you have? They're not proof of anything" Suzie said "Okay. So your past is gone and that's a fact. We all have our past gone as well, not just you. But now, you're starting to feel the first pangs of fear, right? That feeling? There's the proof that you're alive. You. Me. Henry. And our Digimon. It's the same for everyone. We feel fear, but it's when we overcome that fear that we get stronger. And that getting stronger day by day, that's what proves we're still alive and kicking. The struggles we go through- it's our experiences that teach us strength. If you have that, you don't need memories. You just need to rely on that inner strength and live your life. Oh, one other thing. I should warn you... In this place? I wouldn't go relying on memories to guide you. But still, having no memories can be tough! And…"

"Suzie!" Tai said cutting her off "I am not fearing anything. Sure, mine and Agumon don't remember where we are from or more but we can focus on winning the war. I made a plea with Alice. But your words, helped me there. Thank you. I'll try to remember those words clearly."

Suzie laughed as Tai looked in the sky.

But the following cycles later, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon were no longer in the war, they were defeated in battle and disappeared from the cycles. Even though Tai and Agumon have forgotten Suzie and Lopmon, they still remember their words. And many cycles later, many more of Tai's and Agumon's memories returned as they were reunited with their friends, Matt, Gabumon, Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Izzy, Tentomon and Joe and Gomamon, they all helped him remember them as well as their own. Sora and Biyomon also remember them but Tai and Agumon couldn't. However, as Tai would have guessed, their struggles have just begun.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Now we come to the second part of the timeline, where Etemon plays Gilgamesh after Davis and Veemon's hide. I am trying to follow the timeline in threater as well so try to bare with me OK? Anyway, here's the next part.

Chapter 2: The Roving Etemon:

Now there is one more thing I forgot to mention before we move on with the main story was there was a strange digimon who came into the 10th cycle and he is on neither side but he does want to settle the score with one particular Alice Warrior. Here is how it goes.

In a small corridor, a small portal appeared out of nowhere and a strange monkey like digimon wearing shades and a yellow teddy bear came out. As the portal closes, he begins to dance around.

"Oh yeah, baby, Etemon's back" he said "Free from the Rift and back into the living word. Aha, aha, aha. But what is this I feel? This familiar presences. Ah, it's them, it's got to be!" He hears some footsteps coming from the other side. He goes into his stance. "Heellllooo, again. Long have we waited for this, Davis and Vee- mon?"

But it wasn't his chosen rival he expected would come around the corner. A boy with green goggles and a red sleeveless jacket and a blue shirt came out. He also wore brown shorts. Next to him is a small, red dragon with blue eyes and a spiky mouth and a V-shaped forehead. He wears green headphones around his ears, and his joints appear to be held together by screws. He also holds a huge microphone staff. The boy's name is Taiki and the digimon is Shoutmon. Next to him is a boy who wears a blue wooly hat, a blue jacket, yellow shirt and dark blue trousers. His name is Koji. And finally a boy who wears a white hat over his blonde hair, a yellow and green jumper and green shorts along with a orange winged digimon with blue eyes. It's TK and Patamon. They looked at Etemon as if they were looking at a madman.

"Errr... who are you?" Shoutmon asked.

"That's my line!" Etemon said.

"Never seen this guy before" said Koji.

Patamon takes a deep thought "he only has an... orange skin. Nope, us either."

"What do you mean 'only', like if I have a different color skin you might recognize me as somebody else?" Etemon said. But then everyone went quiet for a moment as TK crosses his arms and Taiki put his hands to the back of his head. "Aahh… nevermind. It appears I misjudged my exit point. Sorry to bother you kids, and now, I must leave you ado. Good day." And he walks away by moon walking.

Taiki just watched him go and disappeared "What's with that strange digimon?"

However, if Etemon would just stayed a little while, he could have met the people he wanted to meet as Davis and Veemon appeared behind them. Davis also wore goggles and wore a blue and fire jacket and a white vest and brown shorts. Veemon is a blue digimon with a white belly and muzzle. He has pointy ears, red eyes and a horn for a nose.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" Veemon said. But then he noticed everyone was a little silent "Erm… did we miss something?"

TK turned to Davis. "Hey, Davis. There was a strange puppet monkey like digimon here, with black shades. Do you or Veemon know him?"

Davis thought for a while but then said "Nope. Dosen't ring a bell, TK." Veemon shook his head also.

"Then that means no one knew him" TK said.

"Or how" said Taiki.

"Come on you guys" Shoutmon said looking around the corner, "let's keep moving. That guy is long gone."

As the others head off, Koji stopped for a moment to think. 'I'm pretty sure he said Davis and Veemon, or something like that. Maybe I am hearing things?'

Elsewhere, somewhere in a dark space like void, Etemon has just thinking of the way how he and Davis and Veemon's match would be if they thought. In his imagination, Davis does remember him and so does Veemon, but they were defeated by him. Etemon smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Yes. That is exactly how events will unfold. When I finally face that kid Davis, my lines are already written. Hm? Does the curtain rise so soon? I must stay out of sight." Then he sensed Davis and Veemon's arrival at his destination "He's here! Oh, how I've waited for you, Davis and Veemon! I almost worried myself sick thinking you two would never show! Act 1. The stage is set- let us move straight to the emotion-filled reunion."

At the base of MaloMyotstimon's grounds, Davis and Veemon walked around feeling lost.

"Where are we, Davis?" asked Veemon.

"Lost" Davis said as he crossed his arms "Man, which way do we go to get back to Tai and Agumon?"

Before Veemon could answer, Etemon appeared from the portal behind them which shocked them when they turned around and jumped back a little.

"Well, well, Davis and Veemon, we meet again" Etemon said as he does a moon dance.

"Who are you?" Veemon asked.

Etemon didn't answer. He just got into his disco pose. Davis and Veemon looked at each other.

"Oooookay?" Davis said as he and Veemon tuned around and begin to walk away "Weird…" he muttered.

"Something wrong, boy?" Etemon said "Can't believe your own eyes is that it? Don't tell me you've forgotten my name, you sniveling worms?"

He was expected Davis and Veemon to say "Etemon! I was wondering if we might see you again". But since Davis and Veemon lost most of their memories, they could only do look at each other and cast their eyes upwards before turning back to him.

"Hmm… I should be so surprised to find you speechless" Etemon said "The last time we met, I was destroyed by that Leomon's ultimate form as your friends watches on slack-jawed. But as you can see, death could not hold me. Oh no… I have returned. My exile is at an end!"

He was expected for Davis to say "Wow, you really are strong." But instead, Davis said "Err… well, good for you I guess."

Etemon decides to go on ranting. "No, this has not been an easy journey. I have crossed fists

with strange opponents more times than I can count. I almost surrendered myself to a life in the Rift, but there was one who awaited my return to the living. That fragile thought sustained me as I drifted in darkness…" And he goes on and on and on how his life was as Davis and Veemon gave strange looks at each other. Who is this kook? Etemon then came to his conclusion. "many were the trails I faced, and the battles I fought. And now, at last, I stand here before you, Digidestined! I have dreamed of this moment! After I'm done with you, I take on the others later. There is no turning away from this, our fated duel!"

"What is he on about, Davis?" Veemon asked Davis as Etemon fell over as they did not understand what he was on about.

"Veemon, I not sure if I followed all that rambling, but I guess that means that he… wants to fight you?" Davis pondered. He looked at Veemon. A challenge is something they do understand. Veemon nodded excited and Davis looked at Etemon and said "Alright. Sounds like fun. Challenge accepted!"

"I expected no less from my chosen rival!" Etemon smirked and goes into a stance "Now, prepare yourself for I am not the Etemon you kids remember!"

"Enough babbling and let's get it on. It's one on one right and I can beat you without digivolving!" Veemon said as he goes into his stance too.

"Let us finish this!" Etemon said as he begins throwing punches at Veemon only for Veemon to duck, weave, jump over and dodge each one. "How long I have waited for this chance!" He threw a punch but Veemon leaps over him and saw on his tail which Etemon was shocked of.

"Not sure what your deal is but… bring it on!" Veemon said as he karate chop his tail.

Etemon yelped and blew on his tail. He then yelled "Dark Network!" and he unleashed some dark orbs towards Veemon. Veemon dodges and ducks under each one.

Veemon charged at him and yells "Vee Head Butt!" And he slammed his head to Etemon's back. Etemon staggered back as Veemon stood way back. "Hey, mister. Maybe we can stop this. Maybe you're not as strong as I thought."

Etemon got up and said "Oh you think so eh? Have some more Dark Network and Concert Crush!" He fired more attack but Veemon dodged each one. He even was unaffected by Concert Crush. Veemon yawned and then whip out his tail and hit Etemon on the head.

"Vee Punch!" Veemon said as he spins both his fists around and knocks Etemon into a building. He then stepped back alongside Davis as Etemon climbed out bruised but he is still determined.

"I see that you too have been improving your skills" Etemon said "But now it matters not. Now you shall witness my true strength."

"Woah, hey I'm noticing something right now!" Davis called as he noticed something weird "Look at yourself!"

He was right. Etemon began to fade out. But Etemon did not know.

"You think you could distract me with a simple trick? Humph. You poor kids, you have much to…"

"He's dead serious!" Veemon called as he notices too "Take a look! You're starting to fade out or something!"

Apparently, Etemon has now been affected by the war's rules and now must disappear.

"F…Fade out?" Etemon said before he notices as well "What? NO! Some sinister effects of the rift?" And then a portal appeared in front of him and Etemon was about to be dragged inside but tries to fight it off. "NO! NOT AGAIN! I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE! STOP! WAIT! I BEG YOU! AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" And he disappeared into the portal.

"Hey, whoa!" Veemon said as he and Davis took a few steps to it and stops.

"You two!" Etemon cried from the portal "I'll be back! I promise you! I shall return! DAVIS!" And the portal closes taking Etemon with them.

"Huh, he's gone, Davis" Veemon said after the portal disappears. "You know, something about him seem familiar. Do you?"

Davis crosses his arms and thinks. "Maybe" he said "but if he gone back to that rift place, then I guess we'll meet again at some point… probably."

And with that said, the two left the battlefield wondering who their mystery opponent is.

To be continued…

That was weird I must admit. Anyway, next we speak of wild roses and brothers and then Marcus begin betraying Diaboromon. Stayed tuned.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: In this one, which will features more abouit wild roses and 'brothers'. And it focuses mostly on Gabumon and Taiki's point of view. So please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Roses and brothers:

Now we finally come to the 12th cycle where our story begins. And there are some interesting events that happened also.

In the gardens of the digital world, Joe, Gomamon, Matt, Gabumon and Koji were walking through it on their way back to Alice. Suddenly, Gomamon spotted something on the ground and calls the gang to stop. There was a single red rose lying on the ground.

"Hey look!" Gomamon said to Joe and the others "Flowers are still blooming here, even in a place like this."

"In a place like this?" Koji asked "It must probably be put here. Could be some sort of trap."

"I'll be a judge of that, Koji, and if it was a trap, it's a clever one" Joe said as he bent down and picked up the flower "Hmm… it's perfectly safe alright."

"A flower huh?" Matt said as he looked at it "It's a rare sight alright. This bloom-what is it called, Joe?"

"The name of the flower, Matt?" Joe said as he adjust his glasses "I am no expert on flowers or anything but I think it's a wild rose."

'It's just a stupid rose' Koji thought in disgust 'Where did he get wild rose from? He's making stuff up now…'

"Wild rose?" Gabumon asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, so I thought. Why ask, Gabumon?" Joe asked.

"Nothing" Gabumon said "It's just...I just feel like I've heard those words somewhere before. It's so frustrating. As if the memory is just out of reach..."

Matt understood and then has an idea "Hey, Joe. Why not let Gabumon hold on to it?"

"M…May I?" Gabumon asked in surprise.

"Good idea, Matt" Joe said "Maybe it might pull some memories out of hiding. Here you go, Gabumon, don't drop it now." And he held out the flower.

Gabumon reached out his hand and accepted the rose. "Thank you, Joe."

"Yeah, don't expect dinner and a date" Gomamon joked. "Okay, let's rest up here and... where is everyone anyway?"

They were all alone. The others did not come.

"Good question. We'll see what's keeping them. They can't be too far. Let's go, Gabumon" Matt said as he and his digimon ran off.

"Thanks, Matt!" Joe called "And don't forget to come back!" He then turned to Koji who looked on in distrust.

'Wild rose' Koji thought 'He got Matt and Gabumon believing it.' He then saw Joe looking at him "What?"

"You know, Matt and Gabumon's pretty interesting a lot right?" Joe said.

"Interesting?" asked Koji.

"All of different digidestined and digimon are" Gomamon said "You guys are Froniters right and you became digimon by merging with your digivices. The DATS used their data from their body to make their digimon digivolve. The tamers can digivolve with cards and Taiki's digimon can use machines to make him stronger. Oh, yeah, Taiki's digimon? He sure wasn't happy when I put a fish in his mouth. He really hates fish huh?"

Koji looked shocked as Gomamon said that. 'You put a fish in his mouth?'

"Think about it, we'd never have met these people if all this hadn't happened. Gotta take the chance to get to know 'em. Yep, expand our horizontals" Joe said.

'Horizontals?' Koji thought 'I think he means horizons?'

"Well, you're kind of a mystery yourself. Especially since you barely string more than three words together, Koji. How do you expect to make friends?" Gomamon asked.

There was silent before Koji said "This is a battlefield. Why do I need to make friends? Why get to know one and another when we all gonna head back to our own worlds anyway?"

"Oh please, you can't be serious!" Joe said "For a child like you, that seem naïve."

"Yeah, I mean 'if it's not forever, there's no point of getting close to anyone'" Gomamon said doing an impression of Koji's voice.

'That's not what I meant' Koji thought.

"Listen. Even if we lived in the same world, there'd come a time when life would pull us apart. It's not a reason to avoid people. Even if it's someone you love more than life itself, that time will come. There's no guarantee you'll even get to say good bye. But before that happens, you get to be together, right? You can't just waste all that potential for a rewarding relationship. Koji! Do you see what I'm saying? You gotta forget about the stuff you can't change and enjoy the now" Joe said as he and Gomamon said before walking off "What I am trying to say is, let's try and get along alright?"

Koji looked at him and stares. 'This guy has got serious problems' he thought.

Koji is not the only one who has trouble with others. On a train heading towards Alice's place, Taiki and Shoutmon are sitting opposite Keenan and Falcomon, who both seem down in the dumps.

"Hey, is something wrong? You seem down today" Shoutmon said "Actually, you've been kinda down for a while now. If you've got a problem, just spit it out."

Truth was, Taiki and Shoutmon were bothering Keenan and Falcomon all day, thinking they were little kids so Taiki and Shoutmon decided to become their 'big brothers' which was driving them mad. One day, they were training with Tai and Agumon where Taiki and Shoutmon showed up again. They both sighed annoyed.

"Wait… don't tell us" Taiki said "You still over the other day. Training gettin' a little rough for ya? You gotta let that stuff go."

Keenan went silent again as the train rode across the rails. Taiki nodded and sat up and walked across him.

"By the way I've see it, sometimes you gotta lose" Taiki said.

"Huh?" Keenan looked dumbfounded.

"You hafta take some falls before you can grow up. Once you're older, then you can show that guy who's boss. And when that time comes, you'll have no trouble taking anything he can throw at you" Taiki said.

Keenan groaned as he heard it. Taiki thinks he's much older than Keenan think he is just a kid while he just a kid himself. "Taiki…"

"Hey, just keep that in mind that's all he's saying" said Shoutmon "So feeling better now."

"You two really don't get it do you?" Falcomon said but just then, Joe, Gomamon and Koji walked up.

"Aaah… look at you two, always thick as children. It's almost like you're almost brothers or something" said Joe.

"You got it all wrong, Joe" Taiki said "We're not almost like brothers, but exactly like them, right?" he turned to Keenan as he did. But Keenan groaned again.

As Joe, Taiki, Shoutmon and Gomamon left the coach, Keenan stood up.

"These two are clueless aren't there, Keenan?" Falcomon said.

"Sucks to be us huh?" Koji said.

"You know" Keenan said, "I'll think I'll get used to this. When you're stuck with a brother like that, what else can you do?"

Meanwhile, Gabumon was searching all over an area looking for something. Matt just stood there, watching the distance.

"Oh man, where did it go? Matt, have you…" Gabumon began.

"Found it. He has it" Matt said looking in the distance.

Gabumon turned to the distance and sighed "I suppose... I suppose I should just let it go, huh?"

"Matt! Gabumon!" came a voice as a boy walked over to them. He wore a cap, goggles, red jacket, yellow shirt and shorts "Is something the matter?"

"Takuya" Matt said addressing the boy.

"Err… no. It's nothing" Gabumon said.

"Your expression tells a different tale" Takuya said as he looked at the distance to see two figures. One is a teen with yellow flat hair and wore a green shirt and white trousers. Next to him is a young blue akita-like dog digimon who wears a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves "You were staring at Thomas and Gaomon. Is it about them?"

"Well, Gabumon is mostly looking at Gaomon" Matt said smirking.

"No, not exactly, I…" said Gabumon.

"Heh. He's just to shy to start a conversation" Matt teased.

"Matt! This has nothing to do about being shy!" Gabumon said embarrassed.

"HEY! THOMAS! GAOMON!" Takuya called to the distance towards Thomas and Gaomon.

"N-No, don't call them over!" Gabumon stuttered.

Both Thomas and Gaomon turned to them.

"It seem that Gabumon would like to speak to you, Gaomon!" Takuya called "Would you be so kind?"

"Does he now?" Thomas called "we'll be right with you!" And both walked over to them.

"With me?" Gaomon said "What is it, Gabumon?"

"Well, that is…" Gabumon said, very worried.

"What?" Thomas asked Gabumon.

"Err… guys… I would prefer to discuss this with Gaomon alone" Gabumon said but then realized what he said and looked embarrassed "Ah! Oh dear! It's not what you think…"

"No problem, OK?" Thomas said "come on, guys. Let's go."

The humans walked away leaving the digimon alone.

"Gaomon… I need to talk to you" Gabumon said.

Gaomon crosses his arms. "You know, I'm starting to wonder if you ever will. Spit it out already!"

"Well, you see… you picked up something of mine" said Gabumon.

"You mean this?" Gaomon said as he held up the wild rose, the same flower Joe gave Gabumon.

"Uh, yes! I'm so glad you haven't thrown it away" Gabumon said relieved.

"So it's yours huh?" Gaomon said "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You're right, of course. I wasn't sure how to ask. I mean, a grown digimon asking for his flower back... feels a little silly" Gabumon said.

Gaomon chuckled and said "Never would have guessed it belonged to you. Here, take it then".

He held out the flower and Gabumon took it back. "Thank you. Thank goodness" he said relieved.

"Tell me something" Gaomon said "That's flower important to you, right?"

"Yes of course" Gabumon said nervously "Well, I couldn't say for certain. Roses are not exactly my field of expertise. However, when I heard the name of the flower spoken, I felt a connection. Like hearing the name of a long lost group or friends. I've been unable to forget about it since... Hah! Listen to me. Matt's digimon and his precious rose."

"Then you should hang on to it. It might be the key you need. Who cares what other people think." Gaomon said shocking Gabumon. "Just promise me one thing. Once you have all your memories back, can you give it back to me?"

"What?" Gabumon asked, surprised that Gaomon liked flowers too.

"That flower... I think it means something to me too. I keep seeing an image of its petals dancing in the air. That's why I couldn't throw it away. Just like you, I feel the connection but don't have the memories to explain it" Gaomon said.

"Then it's a key to both of us" said Gabumon understanding.

Gaomon turned away to go after the others not before saying "So like I said, you hold onto it. Keep it safe for me will you, Gabumon?" And he walks off.

"I will" Gabumon said "I promise."

And he goes off to find Matt.

Meanwhile, there are some betrayal going on in Diaboromon's side.

To be continued…

No, there is no yaoi to this so this is just a friendly conversation between Gabumon and Gaomon. Next, there is the Marcus chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone, but here's the next chapter. Remember: Marcus, Agumon, Kari, Gatomon, Takato and Guilmon are on Diaboromon's side in 012 before swtiching sides on 013. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Traitor

Over at Diaboromon's side, two warriors plans to have their own way rather than join the fight, like these two for example.

A boy with long brown hair was leaning against the wall. He wore a blue sleeveless jacket, black shirt and purple trousers. Next to him is Agumon but he has red straps around his hands. They were being silent when a voice called above them.

"Hello? Back so soon from your travels, Marcus?" said the voice. Both Marcus and Agumon looked up to see a pale man with blackish hair, glasses, a white lab coat, yellow jumper and black trousers looking down at them. "Did you battle your nemesis and obtain glorious victory?"

"No, not yet Kurata" said Marcus.

Kurata leaps off the ledge he was standing on to talk to them. "Hmm… Still tip-toeing around the idea of committing yourself to the fight?" he asked. When he gets a silent reply from Marcus he continued "All of a sudden you find yourself dragged to this sorry place. And all of a sudden, a familiar face appears before you. Not a friend, no. An enemy whom you have no choice but to fight. A misguided prank of fickle gods. The person doesn't matter, only the connection. Even if that person is not the enemy you once hated."

"So even if that person is never an enemy to begin with, right?" Agumon asked.

"But if you two stand around here doing nothing, your enemy would fall prey to any of the others. Can you live with that?" Kurata said.

"And what about you?" Marcus asked "Have you decided? You're not gonna fight anyone?"

"Why fight when the outcome is so obvious? We warriors are simply singing the same tune over and over. Even without my science, the hymn praising Diaboromon will not skip the smallest note" said Kurata.

"But still, isn't there anyone you once call an enemy?" Agumon said "Reason was, they tried to use you against this digidestined kid, TK and Patamon, right?"

Kurata looked at them and said "Him? Oh, it no longer matters what happens to that one. All the

encounters and memories in this world-none of it counts for a thing. If I'm to treasure any memories at all, I shall content myself with those I brought with me. Well, Marcus, I believe it's time I was going. Who knows when some eager hero will appear and start clamoring for a duel. Perhaps you should be on your way as well. If someone sets their sights on you, then quiet time is over."

"Yeah, you're probably right" Marcus said "Oh, and Kurata?"

"Yes?" Kurata asked.

"Those memories you have" Marcus said "I hope you managed to keep them, even if you and I were suppose to be enemies and all."

"You're right. We are far from being friends, let along be enemies" Kurata said "But I suppose it does

no harm for me to wish the same for you." Kurata then walks off.

Little did they know, they were being watched. A evil clown like jester digimon named Piedmon was watching.

"What's this? The humans are having a heart to heart?" he said outloud "Oh this is rich-so rich it gives me gas! Gives me gas, I say!" And he gave off a little gas and said "And I'll take it all back. This. Won't. Do. These pitiful little poppets. Letting their precious past prevent them from properly participating. Memories are never meaningful. And to fall captive to such a thing. Such a waste! Aha! I am furnished with a thought. For these irretrievably, pathetically wretched excuses for intelligent beings, I shall extend a personal fave. Or…" he laughed menacingly and then turned around to see a man with red eyes and a brown cloak approaching him. "Oh my, if it isn't Mr. King Drasil! What a surprise running into you here!"

"Why are you here? Lying in wait?" asked King Drasil in Spencer's body.

"Of course not! It's just chance. But, seeing as you are here, if I could have a word with you... There seem to be some pups who have forfeited the fight. I plan on getting them back on track, you see. Of course! YOU'RE HERE! One born soley to fight, and strong to boot! I have the perfect foe for you! Yes, you must whip that runt into shape!"

"Get to the point" said King Drasil.

"Keep your shirt on!" Piedmon said "What if I told you if there was a way to tell you how to fight Marcus!" This got King Drasil's attention. "If two warriors from the same world fight each other, their memories become much clearer. But Marcus and Agumon are allies of ours... It is forbidden to fell an ally... What are we to do? You make him a traitor is what! Traitors can be punished, so you would be able to defeat him yourself!"

"You have a way to make him a traitor?" asked King Drasil.

"There this girl who was just recently summoned by Alice" said Piedmon "The reason Marcus says that he can't fight her- is because she's someone he remembers! So, she's from the same world as you. If you go after her, you're bound to get the other one, too. A perfect chance to regain lost memories, no?"

Taking Piedmon's words with him, King Drasil, carrying a long sword appeared in front of a girl with reddish hair, a pink top and blue trousers. Next to her is a digimon who is shaped like a flower dud. The girl's name is Yoshi and the digimon is Lalamon.

"There you are" said King Drasil.

Because she is just recently summoned, Yoshi does not have any memories of King Drasil at all. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"I am your enemy" King Drasil said "That is all you need to know."

"You mean, a warrior of Diaboromon?" Lalamon asked in shock.

"Yes, now fight me" King Drasil as he held up his sword. "Provide me with some challenge before you die!"

Yoshi took out her digivice. "You don't tell a girl his name before you stab her?"

"Ah, so you don't remember me. How very tragic" King Drasil smirked.

"DNA CHARGE! PERFECT EVOLUTION!" Yoshi called as she put some of her pink data from her hand into her digivice.

"Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowermon! Sunflowermon perfect digivolve to Lilamon!"

A lilac flower fairy like digimon appeared and begins her first attack.

"Lila Shower!" She fired many countless pink beams from her petal like fingers towards King Drasil but to her and Yoshi's shock, he just deflected them all with his sword. Yoshi has a feeling like this could be trouble.

Meanwhile…

"Oh my... Look who it is! If it isn't Marcus and Agumon... I thought you'd taken off with King Drasil!" Piedmon said as Marcus and Agumon walked up to him.

"With King Drasil? What are you're talking about?" Marcus asked.

"I just passed him by a second ago. He said he was going out, so I assumed you two would be with him." Piedmon said smirking.

"Why would the boss and I need to wander around with him?" Agumon asked.

"Well, he's gonna to see her. You know, that girl from your world" Piedmon said.

At this, Marcus was alarmed. "WHAT?"

"He said he will beat her and her digimon into oblivion. He thinks it will return more of his memories... Why don't you hurry and get some of the scraps? You'll make it in time if you leave now!" Piedmon said before disappearing.

"No! They are in peril! Boss! What do we do?" Agumon asked in alarm. Marcus just stood there getting angry and grasping his fist.

Back to Yoshi, she and Lilamon are in grave trouble. None of their attacks attacked King Drasil at all. King Drasil smirked and in one slash, he slashed Lilamon so hard she reverted back to Lalamon.

"Lalamon!" Yoshi ran up to her and cradle her partner. "Lalamon, are you OK?"

"Yoshi, I'm sorry. He's just too strong" Lalamon said.

Yoshi looked even worried but became more scared as King Drasil points his sword at her.

"Thanks to you two, I seem to regain much of what I forgotten. Hmm, and yet, there must be more" he said smirking. "What would happen if I erase your existence now, would your fall serves to unlock even deeper memories? It's worth a try, don't you think?"

He raise his sword to strike Yoshi down and end her life when…

"KING DRASIL, STOP!" Marcus yelled as he and Agumon ran behind him, determined to stop him from hurting Yoshi.

"Hmm… a little late for the party, aren't you, Marcus?" King Drasil said as he was about to strike Yoshi down.

"NOOOOO!" Marcus yelled as he punched his controlled father's face and orange data appeared on his hand and took out his digivice. "DNA Charge! Burst Mode Activate!"

"Agumon warp digivolve to… ShineGreymon! ShineGreymon Burst Digivolve to… ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"

A huge knight like dragon form appear wearing red and white armor and fire wings, shield and sword stood forth against King Drasil.

"Making a digimon fight against me? Very well, you leave me little choice" King Drasil said as he turned his attention away from Yoshi to Marcus and ShineGreymon Burst Mode. "Saving enemies from your friends aren't we?"

"Like hell! You're no friend of ours!" Marcus shouted. "Let's go, ShineGreymon!"

"Torrid Weiß!" ShineGreymon sent out many fire bullets and all of them collided with King Drasil. King Drasil then leaps out and brings out his sword to fight. ShineGreymon clashed his shield and sword against King Drasil's sword. Suddenly, ShineGreymon managed to send him flying and but his sword and shield together. **"**Corona Blaze Sword!"

It has formed into a more powerful sword together and with one slash, hit King Drasil crashing into the ground. As Marcus and ShineGreymon stood their grounds for King Drasil's next attack, King Drasil just stood there with his back turned to them.

"That's enough, for now" he said "there would be time later to take your life in trade of this betrayal." And he disappeared.

Agumon de-digivolve back into himself and both and Marcus sighed a great relief. At least, that has been taken care of. But then…

"Hey… thank you for helping us out back there" Yoshi said as she and Lalamon walked over to them.

Marcus looked very worried at the moment but closes his eyes and said "It's no big deal."

"No, really! I thought we were goners" Yoshi said "So, hey, my name is Yoshi and this is my partner, Lalamon. And our guess is you're with Alice too huh?"

"Actually no" Marcus said looking away from her "We're on the other side."

"Wait" Lalamon said surprised "so that guy you're fighting with was your ally? Why?"

Agumon sighed and said "We felt like it."

"You felt like it?" asked Lalamon as she and Yoshi looked confused.

"Yeah." Agumon replied.

Yoshi looked stunned at the moment, but then chuckled. "Let me get this straight. You rescued your enemies when the mood strikes you?"

"Something like that" Marcus said.

"I guess it would make sense for warriors of Diaboromon to be a little unpredictable" Yoshi said "Still surprises me though. Hey, speaking of which, you didn't tell us your names."

Both boys went silent for a while. It was Agumon who spoke first. "Agumon."

"Agumon? Hey, our leader's digimon is also Agumon" Lalamon said "Are you two related?"

"He's…" Agumon began and then thought for a while. He and Tai's Agumon were never related in any way, just same species. So he decided to lie. "He's my older brother."

He made that up but Lalamon brought it. "His brother…?"

Marcus then spoke as well. "I'm Marcus."

Yoshi's eyes widen as she heard of the name before so she must have met him somewhere. "Marcus…" then both went silent. She then realize she was staring off and continued "Oh, sorry. So, Marcus, did you… I mean, do we know each other? I couldn't remember much about everything about… all this. But when I heard your name, I thought maybe…"

"No, I haven't met you before" Marcus lied. He didn't want Yoshi to know him.

"No, huh? Sorry, but we gotta ask. Anyway, thanks again for saving our skin" Yoshi said "The way you showed up and fought that guy off. It was a pretty cool thing to watch. You were like a hero, charging in to save the girl." Marcus did silently gasp at this, and then looked away again.

Lalamon thought of something. "Alice and Diaboromon. Since you're one of Diaboromon's chosen warriors, I guess that means we'll have to fight each other eventually."

"I guess so" Agumon said.

Yoshi looked shocked at this and then said "Lalamon, even if that is true, I don't think I could think of him as my enemy."

"Well, you better try" Marcus said "Once you start second-guessing, you're done for. We're enemies, no matter what you look at it. We have to fight. But for now, you should head back and join your friends, before I have another change of heart." This cause Yoshi and Lalamon to look at them in confusion. "I'm not in a fighting mood today. Go, you should leave while you still can."

"Before you change your mind" Lalamon asked.

"Yes" Agumon said.

Lalamon nodded and floated off before saying "I'll say hi to your big brother for you." And she flew off causing Agumon to worry.

Yoshi walked beside Marcus and stood beside one and another. "Marcus, will I ever see you again?"

"You will. But the next time we meet, will be as enemies. I won't go easy on you" Marcus said.

"Thanks for the warning" Yoshi said and she walked off.

As soon as they were gone, Agumon turned to Marcus and said "We're not really gonna fight him, boss?"

"Of course not. But once their memories returned, they'll lose the will to fight, just as we almost did before we remembered our love for fighting" Marcus said "So, before that could happen, we have to act. Come on." And he begins walking off.

"Where are we going boss?" Agumon asked.

Marcus stopped a few miles away from Agumon before turning to him and said "To destroy Diaboromon!"

To be continued…

A/N: Next chapter, the heroes gain the power to find the crystals and Marcus fights Diaboromon. See ya soon. Yeah, King Drasil do not have any attacks as well so I gave him a sword since he's playing as Sephiroth.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Time for a new chapter. Here is where the heroes gain the power to get the crystals and Marcus fights Diaboromon. So enjoy.

Chapter 5: Beginning of the 12th Cycle:

Taiki, Joe, Shoutmon, Gomamon, Yoshi and Lalamon manages to catch up with Thomas, Gaomon, a boy with blue hair, red shirt, green jacket and grey trousers, a girl with red hair with her ponytail sticking upwards, a white shirt with blue sleeves and blue trousers and her digimon, a yellow female fox who stands up straight, has pointy ears, blue eyes, purple gloves, white stomach and feet and paws, have a huge mane to cover her breasts and black nails on hands and feet. They were getting together to head back to Alice's Sanutrary.

"Hey, uh, Yoshi... You figure they all made it to Alice by now" said Shoutmon.

"Hmm, I guess they could have. You must be tired, huh" Yoshi said smiling crossing her arms.

"Of course I am. Gomamon led us down the scenic road. I don't know what you were thinking" Taiki said crossly.

"Yeah, I, uh, coulda sworn this was the quick route. Guess not" Gomamon said.

"Rika, Renamon" Joe said to the red haired girl and the yellow fox digimon "What's your point of view on this?"

"Well, it can't really be that much farther from here, can it? I think I've seen this place before" Rika said.

"It's not much further actually. Just a little more" Renamon said.

"Right! See there. Rika knows what's up. We went a little out of our way, but we're still on track, no need to complain" Joe said.

"Err, Renamon?" Shoutmon said "You and Rika oughta let him know what you really think. It's for his own good."

"Maybe" Renamon said.

The blue hair boy looked at Thomas. "You got to stop sulking, Thomas."

"Who's sulking, Koichi?" asked Thomas.

"Had Joe not taken charge, we might well never have made it this far. Perhaps his words were mostly false. But even so, they moved us, and that's why we're here" Koichi said.

"We know that" Gaomon said "Thanks for the refresher."

Thomas went quiet and then said "Koichi, Alice called us again. Why do you suppose that is?"

"I don't know" Koichi said as Gaomon looked at his partner worried.

"I want...I intend to win this fight. I win, and I get my memory back. I get to go back home. I keep telling myself that, just like everyone else. But you know...now that I've been here awhile... Sometimes I have to wonder if winning really means we'll get to go back home at all. If it might be that winning...won't change a thing. I just...I can't help but wonder." Thomas said.

"What's this?" Joe said as he walked up to them "Could it be possibly that Thomas is human like the rest of us?"

"Wha?" Gaomon and Thomas said.

"Look, we've all got our worries, but we're trying to do what we can. You gonna lead us now? Or you leaving that up to Gomamon" Joe asked.

"Anything but that" Gaomon said.

"Don't sweat it. We'll figure something out. Long as we stay alive, things are bound to work out, right?" Joe said.

"I'd trust our once wayward guide. He speaks from experience" said Koichi.

"Err… thanks, Koji, I guess" Joe said.

"Shall we then? Relax. Our battle will not be ended so easily" Koichi said as he and Joe begins to walk away.

"Thomas?" Gaomon asked as Thomas stayed silent again.

""No… that it won't" Thomas said and he followed them.

Meanwhile, over at Diaboromon's throne, Diaboromon sat on his chair and then looked at his claw before saying "So. you've reached the end of discord, lost in doubt, lamenting your existence... Disappearing quietly would have served you well. Why did you come?" he looked up to see he was talking to Marcus and Agumon, who looked angry.

"We came to fight!" Marcus said.

"Oh really? Fleeing from fate? Or do you hope to take me down with you? What do you desire, aiming at me your digimon who meant to slay the goddess of harmony?" Diaboromon said.

"Oh we aren't aiming myself at Alice!" Agumon snarled.

"We want to trigger... the end of this cycle of you defeating Alice! We won't allow that!" Marcus said.

"Not pleading for life, yet not wishing to send discord into oblivion... you think that making your digimon fight me is a path to the end?" Diaboromon asked.

"No one has defeated you... let alone challenged you in battle. If that's the case, this is another way to the end of the cycle! It's fighting time, and our target is YOU!" Marcus said as he took out his digivice.

"You aim to bring about change to the fate imposed on this world? Hehehe, interesting." Diaboromon cackled " Very well, challenge accepted. Feeble warrior, led astray by the faint memories of your past, know how fleeting your power is, and mourn in the depths of sorrow!"

"Then let's go!" Marcus called as he punched Diaboromon's chest for his data and put the data into his digivice "DNA CHARGE! Burst Mode activate!"

Once again, Agumon became Burst Mode ShineGreymon and the two face off against Diaboromon.

Meanwhile, the others arrived at the Sanctuary. The digimon went on ahead but the humans stayed behind a moment.

"We arrived" Koichi said.

Rika nodded and said "The others must be up ahead. Let's get going."

"I just hope they aren't tired of waiting" Taiki said.

"A good little distance is good for a relationship, maybe" Joe said.

Yoshi chuckled and said "Let's hope they see it that way."

"Let's move on" Thomas said as they all walked forward.

The 5 humans and digimon walked up to Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Keenan, Falcomon, Izzy, Tentomon, Takuya, Davis, Veemon, Koji, Impmon, TK and Patamon who were waiting for them. Then they saw Alice in midair. She released her clenched hair and light came out of it and each into each of the heroes' hands. They looked at it before it vanishes in their hands.

"These light will contain hope for this world" Alice said "Once you win many battles, they will form into a crystal, the power needed to fight Diaboromon. Each of your roads will be different. You must defeat the god of discord. Stop Chaos, and end this conflict."

The others nodded and begins to run off. Only Tai, Thomas and their digimon stayed before both Tai and Thomas nodded and Thomas and Gaomon walked off. Tai and Agumon begins to go off as well before nodding to Alice before leaving.

It wasn't long before they got the power to gain the crystals did Lalamon float back to Tai's Agumon.

"Oh wait, Agumon, I forgot to tell you something" she said.

"What is it?" Agumon asked.

"Me and Yoshi were attacked by a warrior of Diaboromon, but another one came to save and this one was a boy with a digimon. And believe it or not, that digimon is another you" Lalamon said "You two look almost alike expect he has red straps on his hands or something. Are you two brothers or something?"

Agumon's eyes widen in surprise. "Another Agumon?"

"Yeah, but he is on Diaboromon's side but me and Yoshi can tell they are good, I know it" Lalamon said "So do you remember him at all? He did say you're his older brother."

Agumon went silent before saying "I don't even remember having a brother, let alone hear another Agumon. If I did, I would've remember, but since we're in a world were our memories are like scrambled eggs and all…"

"Yeah, I know" Lalamon said "but if he were on our side along with the boy partner of his, you two would make a power digivolution. Imagine: Wargreymon and Shinegreymon dna digivolve to Warshinegreymon, huh?"

"I guess" Agumon said very confused "Anyway, I gotta catch up with Tai. We'll talk more later, OK?"

"OK" Lalamon said "But since there are two Agumons, can I call you Tai's Agumon, it's much more clearer."

"Yeah, sure, I guess" Agumon said and ran off.

Meanwhile, ShineGreymon Burst mode is still battling Diaboromon.

"Final Shining Burst!" Using his last bit of strength, he cause a huge explosion to knock Diaboromon back into his throne and he slumped down in his chair. "Marcus, we won!"

"That would end this conflict for sure" Marcus agreed.

But they were wrong cause they heard Diaboromon cackling and said "Pathetic. This is the source of your strength?"

"What was that? Impossible!" ShineGreymon said looking shocked.

"How?" Marcus was also shocked as well.

"Tremble… at the presence of pure chaos! Web Wrecker!" And Diaboromon Fires a powerful destructive energy bullet from the orb on his chest. The many fire bullets not just hit ShineGreymon but Marcus too. There was a huge explosion at this and when it cleared, Marcus and Agumon laid on the ground completely defeated. "Well? Lowly pawn, has your vaunted digimon's power altered fate's course?"

Marcus tries to reach out to Agumon to keep fighting but he was so weak he couldn't stand, all he could do is grab Agumon's hand.

"Boss… we failed…" Agumon said very weakly.

"Exactly. Your own obliteration-that is the greatest change you can ever hope to accomplish in this world." Diaboromon said as Marcus and Agumon closed their eyes "Now surrender to the inexorable grasp of deepest, darkest pandemonium, and lose yourself to oblivion."

Suddenly, small dark smoke came spiraling out of Marcus and Agumon as they begin to fade away.

'Is this it? Is this the end of us?' Marcus thought 'No… not yet. We can't put… our friends in danger.' With his last strength he made a plea in his thoughts 'Alice… goddess of harmony. If you could hear us… listen to our plea… I beg you… save them… save Agumon's friend… and save the one I cherish the most… … … Yoshi… Lalamon…'

His thoughts must have been read, cause Alice, over at her throne room, stood up from his seat and looked in the sky surprised.

"A voice of… a fighter and his digimon" Alice said to herself "An end to this conflict… and some lives spared? This is your hearts' desire?" She then closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and said "If your will remains unchanged, I shall bring you and your digimon here when the battle drives to a close." And with that, white and blue energy begins to spiral around her and enters into the sky. "Marcus and Agumon, my chosens."

Somehow, Alice manages to rescues Marcus and Agumon from death and, at a result, for the next cycle, since Alice used her strength to save them, Marcus and Agumon will awaken… as warriors of Alice.

Meanwhile, Kurata begins his own motives.

To be continued…

A/N: The next cycle, Marcus and Agumon will be fighting on the heroes side and I added the Lalamon and Agumon talk as an extra. So stayed tuned for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter for Digimon Dissidia. This one tells on Kurata's fights and his downfall by Thomas, set up by Piedmon. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Kurata's downfall:

Kurata has been very busy at late. Meeting up with TK and Patamon earlier, he convinces them that they would help them defeat Diaboromon, and at the same time, avoiding Piedmon's sneaky eyes. To Piedmon's fury, Kurata also broke the spell of one of his two slaves who has been brainwashing them. (Guess who). Enraged, Piedmon warned Myotstimon and Devimon about this and plan a surprise attack on them.

Kurata was about to go to the next part of his plan where he meets up with TK and Patamon alongside Davis and Veemon and Koji.

"Oh, Kurata" TK said "You're just in time. I was just telling these guys…"

"TK. I can't stay and chat, so let me get straight to the point" Kurata said.

"What's going on?" asked Patamon.

"I need to scout out things on my own for a while. Something nefarious is afoot. I believe our opponents are up to something" Kurata said.

"So are you gonna be OK by yourself?" TK asked.

"Once I've discovered their plans, I will return" Kurata said.

It was Davis' turn to talk next. "So, TK. Is this the Alice warrior we heard of but never seen?"

"Cause if he isn't…" Veemon began but Kurata cut across.

"You gentlemen really should be on the move. Think I'll take my own advice…" As Kurata begins to leave, he was cut off.

"Hold on! Not so fast" said Koji accusingly. "How do we know for sure that you are on our side?"

"Oh come on, Koji" Patamon began but a laughter cut across them. They turned to see Myotstimon appearing before them. "Myotstimon!"

"My, my, what a formidable gathering. Hoping to ambush one of your enemies, perhaps" Myotstimon said.

"TK, take your allies and go…" Kurata began but Myotstimon cut across.

"You're the one known as Kurata? Hero of harmony, and chosen of Alice?" Myotstimon sneered.

"What are you…" Kurata began but then Devimon appeared.

"There is no escape. You will not leave this place alive" Devimon said.

"Devimon" TK snarled. Then he heard Davis' voice.

"Here come another!" he called as Piedmon appeared.

"Prepaaare to meet your doooooom! But wait. I count one, two, three versus four. We seem to be outnumbered. Not fair, not fair! Call in the reinforcements!" Piedmon called and 2 crystallized version of Kurata appeared "Ladies and gentlemen, let's hear a warm round of applause for the awe-inspiring D-Reaper Soldiers! Come on in then, don't be shy! Now then, my beauties! Don't forget tomorrow is payday, let's earn those coins. Beat those Alice cronies into a bloody pulp!"

"D-Reaper Soldiers?" Veemon asked in surprise.

"Kurata, watch out!" Patamon called.

But the D-Reaper soldiers just walked past Kurata and stood in front of the heroes.

"What's this? How deliciously odd. These manikins were born to bash on Alice's cohorts They would never think of harming we comrades in chaos, but should be chomping at the bit to take a bite out of any hero of harmony. Why, pray tell, did they choose to pass you by But, no. Could it be? Surely you're not…" Piedmon said.

Koji took out his digivice. "A traitor. I knew it."

"He's… a warrior of Diaboromon all this time!" Davis said as he took out his digivice.

Kurata knew he has been caught but he decide to play along to make sure Myotstimon and Devimon doesn't catch on. He chuckles and addresses to Piedmon. "Quite the performance. Have you been rehearsing that all day?" He turned to the Warriors of Alice. "Such a shame. It seems you'll perish here after all."

"Kurata?" Patamon asked in alarm.

"Ready your digivices to make your digimon digivolve if you don' t want to die. Or perhaps you'd

prefer to just tuck tail and scamper away into the shadows?" Kurata asked.

"Wait a minute" TK said, who is getting angrier as he took his digivice out "You were lying to us the whole time?"

"Yes, I believe that's the term. The plan began with deceit, then entrapment, and now finally merciless slaughter." He chuckles nastily "It's going well, don't you think? I appreciate the thought, Piedmon. But you can pack up your little puppets. I am more than a match for these three fools!"

"If you want a fight then get ready for a good one!" Davis said "Digi Armour Energize!"

Veemon became Raidramon and prepares for battle. "Yes, no need for half measures." Kurata said before hearing Koji using his digivice and becomes Lobomon.

"Typical Dirty Diaboromon trick" said Lobomon.

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Kurata.

"You can't be serious about this!" TK said as Patamon armor digivolved to Pegasusmon.

"You should probably run-before you no longer can" said Kurata as he held out his remote. "Come to me, Belphemon!"

Suddenly, a huge digimon appeared before them. It was Belphemon, Kurata's creation. Pegasusmon, Raidramon and Lobomon all charge in to attack.

"Wind Mane!"

"Thunder Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

All attacks were fired and all hit Belphemon and cause a cloud of smoke. They thought it was all over, however…

"Gift of Darkness!"

A claw slash which was engulf with flame and darkness appeared and slashed them all causing Raidramon and Pegasusmon to turn back into Veemon and Patamon and Lobomon back into Koji.

"If that's all you got then you've finished now" said Kurata.

"Not if we have anything to say about it! DigiVice Flare!" TK and Davis said and held out their digivices. There was a huge flash of light which temporally blinded Kurata and Belphemon which cause them to shield their eyes. When it died down, the digidestined, Koji and their digimon had gone. Kurata was kind of relieved that they got away, but he was getting told off by Myotstimon and Devimon.

"That certainly was an interesting show. However, your antics go too far" said Myotstimon bitterly.

"It was not beneficial for us to cooperate with your plan. You endangered your fellow warriors, and risked the destruction of our divine master- such fatal flaws in your design." Devimon said "Seems like you underestimated that annoying jester digimon".

"This time you escape with a warning. I would advise against making enemies within our ranks if you wish to survive. If you so much as think of dragging me into such a foolish scheme again, I will use all the power at my disposal- to crush you like a bug!" And with that the two teleported away.

Piedmon walked up to Kurata, very cheerful and menacing "Don't pay any mind to those blabbering old villains. I was most impressed with your mischievous machinations. The fact that you...let them get away... ...is most regrettable. I'm sure next time will prove the charm. We'll make a villain of discord of you yet!"

"Oh don't patronize me" Kurata said in despair.

"Oh relax would you, I'm not being patronizing. I'm merely suggesting you take a more active role in this conflict. If you don't want to fight, then that's up to you. Your original plan is still stunning. It can still work" Piedmon said grinning "Take a dash of nostalgic memories mixed with a dollop of half-dead Kurata, and I'm sure those emotional children can be fooled into believing you again!"

"Sounds like you have it all figured out for me" Kurata said as he turned back to him "Were you really so upset? You think I let them slip through my fingers? If that's the case, then you can simply force me to battle until you're satisfied. After all, I've lost any reason to stay out of this conflict thanks to you!" he begins to walk away but stopped "Oh yes, I meant to ask you, Piedmon. Your little puppets, Kari and Gatomon, wasn't it? … how is they doing?" Piedmon grunts angrily. "Oh never mind, it's unlikely your enchantments will have faded! How silly of me to worry for you. Ridiculous!" And he walked away.

"Hmph. You've perfected the bad loser act at least. But don't you dare think this is over. The real show? That will come after you lose to a Alice crony. And I will be there the whole time, watching

while you fail!" Piedmon snarled. He decided to make Kurata fight Thomas and his allies next.

And, speaking of Thomas and his allies…

He, Gaomon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Joe, Gomamon and Taiki and Shoutmon gathered in the open area. They have just got out of fighting D Reaper Soldiers.

"What are those things?" Taiki asked in alarm.

"They looked like gooey versions of us to me" Gomamon said.

"Gee… Thanks for the inside perspective" Shoutmon said sarcastically.

"This is getting us nowhere. They just keep coming and coming" Yoshi said.

"D Reaper Soldiers. A never-ending pool of reinforcements only used by the forces of Diaboromon" Gaomon said.

"D Reaper? Rika and Renamon remembered fighting them before" said Joe "Too bad they off with Impmon to find their crystal."

"What good is having Cosmos's power, if we can't even make it out of here to use it?" Thomas snarled.

"Keep your shirt on, Thomas" Lalamon said "we just have to…"

"Well, well...if it isn't Alice's warriors, marching straight into my arms of their own accord" Kurata said as he and Piedmon appeared.

"Kurata… and Piedmon" Thomas said "It's been a while since we haven't fought anything but puppets."

"Really?" Piedmon said "Could it be you're...out of steam? Oh you poor dears! I mean turn around. You still have more D Reapers waiting for a chance to play".

Taiki and Shoutmon turned around and saw a horde of them coming. "Oh no, not again" Taiki groaned.

"Thomas and I will take care of these. You guys deal with the others behind us. Do not let them surround you" Gaomon said.

"Yes sir" Joe said "Just leave the escape route to us!"

"Thomas, Gaomon, if things look rough for you, get out" Yoshi said.

As the rest ran off, Thomas used his powers to digivolve Gaomon into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Before Kurata could summon Belphemon again, Piedmon cut across him.

"Well, human, It looks like now's the time for you to show us what you can do. There's only one of them too, you know? This is your chance to shine!"

"Will you not stop talking? It gives me a headache every time you open that mouth of yours" Kurata said crossly.

"Now!" Piedmon said.

"I do not take orders or cues from you, Piedmon. I will engage them when I choose, and how I choose!" Kurata snarled.

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, whatever, I'll, just shut up and watch you do your thing, okay? Just get on with the showing-me-that-you-can-actually-put-up-a-fight part already!" Piedmon said as he sat back as Kurata summoned Belphemon again.

Kurata turned to Thomas "No choice now but to fulfill your destiny...and fall. So pathetic and So ephemeral, boy."

"Oh I'll show you how this boy strikes" Thomas said "Let's go MirageGaogamon!"

"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon unleashed his claw again but he missed as MirageGaogamon leaps upwards. Then MirageGaogamon kicked him to the face which cause him to struggle backwards. Kurata looked shocked, Piedmon yawned and Thomas looked on determined.

"Dark Horn" Belphemon used his horn which was covered by darkness aimed at the Burst Mode Digimon leaps away and held out his hand.

"Meteor Shackle!" A white energy ball appeared has an energy of a planet and then charged and hit Belphemon hard it make him fall back and disappeared into defeat but collided to the ground and send Kurata flying hitting his back to the wall and laid on the floor defeated.

"Oopsie! Someone went and lost, didn't he!" Piedmon taunted as he walked over to him as Kurata begins to fade away "You know what they say about second place: completely pathetic! Meh. Don't sweat it, a little thing like that's not gonna be the end of you" and with that Kurata disappeared completely as Piedmon continued "Should be the end of that rebellious phase of yours though! The

next time you fight, it'll be study time! All over again! Oh, what kind of deliciously depraved memories should I fill you up with this time around?" He cackled nastily but then he saw Thomas and MirageGaogamon Burst Mode looking at them, crossly "What! You're still here?"

"You let Kurata die?" MirageGaogamon said "You're no different than the D Reaper."

"And that is the reason you're still standing now. Shouldn't you be kissing my boots in appreciation?" Piedmon teased.

"Why you…" MirageGaogamon said but then he de-digivolved back into Gaomon. Thomas looked at Gaomon and then to Piedmon.

"Besides, it's not like he's really gonna die from that. Let him be, he'll be back!" Piedmon said.

"What? You mean he's not dead?" Thomas asked in alarm.

"Now now, don't you go prying into that. Even if I went to the trouble of explaining, you'd just forget! Well, it's been lovely, but being me doesn't mean I'm free. Good-Byeee!" Piedmon said before vanishing.

"What in the world was that about?" Thomas said to Gaomon.

"We got to make sure the others are OK" Gaomon said.

Thomas nodded. "Let's go." And they walked off.

To be continued…

A/N: Now that chapter is taken care of. Next, Thomas saw something from Koichi he didn't want to see. Stayed tuned.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. XMas holiday and Deviantart and all. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Betrayal and attack:

"There just more and more coming, master!" Gaomon said as he and Thomas arrived at Devimon's castle. "No matter how many you take down, more spring up... This is bad. Doubt they could've gotten past this many."

"Most of them are experts on fighting so they will be alright" Thomas said "I am more concerned about… Koichi?"

Both of them saw Loweemon, one of Koichi's merge with his spirit of darkness. They ran over to him.

"You made it out. What about the rest of 'em? Taiki, Yoshi, Shoutmon, Lalamon…" Gaomon began but then Thomas looked shocked. "What?" He turned and gasped as well.

On the ground, nearly unconscious was Davis and Veemon!

"Veemon!" Gaomon ran over to him.

"Davis! Someone got him?" Thomas gasped as he ran over to Davis.

"Yes" Loweemon said quietly.

Gaomon kneeled down and shook Veemon. "Veemon, are you alright? Veemon?"

"Davis!" Thomas knelt towards Davis "Davis, stay with us!"

But to his shock and horror, Davis' last words before he feel into an unconscious state was, "K…Koichi… You… Why… did you…?"

"What?" Thomas asked but then…

"THOMAS! BEHIND YOU!" Gaomon yelled.

"SHADOW LANCE!" Thomas to see Loweemon thrust his spear towards him but he cartwheels out of the way.

Thomas grabbed his digivice and with his blue data emanating from his hands he yelled "DNA CHARGE! DIGIVOLTUON!"

"Gaomon digivolve to… Gaogamon!"

Gaogamon stood before Loweemon who said "Forgive me, but I have no choice."

"Loweemon! What are you're doing?" Gaogamon called. But Loweemon did not listen.

"Shadow Lance!" He thrust his spear again but the four legged digimon leaps into the air and used his tail to try and whack him but Loweemon got out of the away.

"Dash Double Claw!" Gaogamon said and he tries to slash Loweemon in a x pattern with his claws but missed as Loweemon leaps away.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon gathers energy in the jaws of the lion head on his chest and releases a burst of energy but missed as Gaogamon dodged out of the way.

"Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon fired a tornado from his mouth which suddenly hit Loweemon and send him crashing into a wall.

Both Thomas and Gaogamon watched as Koichi appeared from the rubble unharmed but lost his digimon form. Just as the two were about to question him, they heard laughter. Daemon and Apocalymon showed up.

"Oh ho, if it isn't our double-crossing young disturber of the peace" Daemon said "Tell me, how many friends whom you've betrayed does that now make?"

"What?" Gaogamon said in shock "You mean?"

But then Koichi spun around and picks up Davis' and Veemon's bodies and leaps away.

"Koichi!" Thomas called but he got away.

"This may be well worth hunting. I shall pursue him for the time being" Daemon said.

"Suit yourself" Apocalymon said and Daemon disappeared after Koichi. He then turned to Thomas and Gaogamon who was preparing to fight them as well. "A D Reaper army will soon sweep across the very place we stand. I needn't bother lifting my claws against the likes of you. The dolls have served their purpose better than you could know. They may have their...imperfections...but they are more than capable of defeating you!"

"Says who?" said Gaogamon angrily.

"Most of your friends have already departed. You'd best enjoy what precious time you have left" Apocalymon said before turning away.

"Departed?" Thomas asked in shock "What do you mean?"

"D Reaper Soldiers are merciless. They know only how to deliver death and destruction, from which there can be no return. I suspect that we shall not see one another again. Fare thee well, soldier of Alice" and he disappeared.

Thomas snarled and gets on Gaogamon. They got to tell this to Alice. Gaogamon galloped off with Thomas hanging on.

Meanwhile, Taiki and Shoutmon were lost but they know someone is there. Then the two people came out. One is a girl with brown hair, a blue mini shirt and a light blue top, and next to her is Nefertimon. Her name is Kari. And it look like she is struggling within her mind.

When Kari saw Taiki, she said "Soldier of Alice… enemy…"

Nefertimon seemed to be struggling as well. "Destroy... Must destroy all foes... Enemy... Destroy!"

"Are we supposed to fight these girls?" Shoutmon said.

"Brace yourself, Shoutmon!" Taiki said "Here she comes!"

"Cat's Eye Beam!" From her crown, Nefertimon fired a laser from it but Shoutmon dodged it.

"I don't need to digivolve to handle her!" Shoutmon said "Rock Damashi!"

He formed a huge energy ball in a shape of an eighth note and throws it at them. It hit the armoured-digivolved digimon but it's far from over.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon summoned a stone tablet out of a pink beam and fired but Shoutmon dodged and leaps in the air, mic staff ready.

"Soul Crusher!" he uses his mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within his chest, then bashes Nefertimon. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. Nefertimon flew back and crashed into the wall. When it dust subsided, a cat like digimon with a long white and purple thin tail and pointy ears. She also wore gloves. She is Gatomon now.

"That did it. Huh?" Taiki said before realizing Kari and Gatomon was about to confront them again when…

"Taiki! Shoutmon!"

The 4 turned to see TK and Patamon running towards them. Seeing TK and Patamon, a massive pain went straight into their heads, Kari and Gatomon screamed and clutches their heads.

"My… my head!" Kari cried.

"It… it hurts… we… destroy… no!" Gatomon cried.

"What's going on?" Shoutmon asked.

When TK and Patamon approached Taiki and Shoutmon, they turned and remembered Kari and Gatomon.

"K-Kari?" TK asked surprised.

"Gatomon?" Patamon gasped.

"No! We don't want to do this anymore!" Kari cried as she and Gatomon ran away.

"They're running away!" Taiki said surprised. "What's their problem? Something didn't seem right with those two. An enemy, huh? Who are Alice and Diaboromon anyway? Oh well, we gotta return to Sanctuary."

"No" TK said "We gotta go after them!"

"Wha… TK?" Taiki gasped.

"Taiki, we know them and they are in deep danger. Come with us, we'll explain along the way!" TK said.

The four followed and TK and Patamon told Taiki and Shoutmon about Kari and Gatomon.

"So she's your friend? And she is Tai's younger sister?" Taiki asked. TK nodded silently.

"And that cat is dear to you right?" Shoutmon said "So you four are from the same world?"

"Yes" Patamon said "but something wrong. They seemed be fighting some sort of mind control or something. That's why they were on Diaboromon's side, someone's using them!"

"It has to be that clown digimon I bet" Taiki said.

"Piedmon?" TK asked.

"Sounds right. He loves destruction!" said Taiki.

"Then he won't get away with this!" TK snarled.

They managed to run for a while, fighting off D Reaper soldiers as they go. As they were about to head to the exit of a gateway, they hear voices.

"Oh you two crack me up. Don't want to fight, they say" Piedmon's voice said. Taiki, TK, Shoutmon and Patamon turned to see Piedmon, Kari and Gatomon below them "Who are you two and what did you do to the girls who was having such a blast beating the pulp out of people?"

"We don't like beating the pulp out of people! That's not us!" Gatomon shouted.

"We didn't… we don't… we don't want to do this anymore!" Kari shouted.

"Kari…" TK said quietly.

"Gatomon…" Patamon said quietly.

"Listen, you two are vicious beasts. With vicious power, meant for mayhem and destruction! Now tell me, how is a person like that going to decide she 'doesn't want to fight'? You better straighten up, missies, or I'll hafta teach you a lesson!" Piedmon said.

"Please don't…" Gatomon said.

"We don't want to serve you anymore! We don't want to hurt or kill anyone anymore, including TK, Gatomon, Tai and Agumon!" Kari shouted.

"It seems like they're auguring with each other" Shoutmon said.

"So do we better keep out of this or what?" Taiki asked TK but he remained silent.

"Alright, so much for Mr. Nice Piedmon" Piedmon said as electricity accumulates in his hands "Sorry you two, but I only hurt you because you make me to!"

And when it died down, Kari and Gatomon screamed in pain and agony as they clutches their heads.

"KARI!" TK yelled.

"GATOMON!" Patamon shouted.

Taiki and Shoutmon decided they have seen enough! Shoutmon digivolved into OmegaShoutmon and they dashed down before TK and Patamon did and step in between Piedmon, Kari and Gatomon.

"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Taiki shouted angrily.

"Who? What? When-where-why?" Piedmon said before he realises he is just been confronted by one of Alice's warriors "can't you see when someone's busy? Run along and play now!"

"We'll say it again, just in case you didn't hear us the first time!" Taiki snarled "Leave those two girls alone!"

"Right" Piedmon said crossly "In that case, play DEAD! You two are about to learn why oppose rhymes with dispose!"

"Always happy to take out the trash!" OmegaShoutmon said.

"Then… Trump Card!" Piedmon called as his teleports his four swords and was about to slice him but OmegaShoutmon dodged by jumping into the air.

"Taiki! Watch out! If he threw a handkerchief towards you, you'll turn into a keychain so watch it!" TK called.

"Thanks for the warning, TK!" Taiki smirked.

"Like this one! Chew on this!" Piedmon called as he threw a white handkerchief up.

"I'm not hungry. Beat Slash!" OmegaShoutmon said as his used his blade feet to cut the handkerchief in half and then slashed Piedmon sending him flying backwards. "Heavy Metal Vulcan!"

He sets off a hail of shots that he fires from his chest and it all hit Piedmon ending the battle for now. Piedmon got on his feet and wiped his mouth "And here I thought you two are some other prepubescent pretty boys!" He said before he gets giddily of the fight "Incredible. That's the most fun I have in minutes."

TK and Patamon, seeing this, saw their chance and ran towards Kari and Gatomon (who heads have stopped hurting since Piedmon was distracted by OmegaShoutmon, help them snap out of it) and grabbed their hands.

"Huh?" Kari gasped as she looked at TK who is holding her hand.

"What?" Gatomon asked as Patamon grabs her paw.

"Come on, follow us!" Patamon called and he pulls her away.

"Hey, snap out of it, Kari! Let's get going while it looking good!" TK said as he pulls Kari away and the four ran.

Taiki and OmegaShoutmon smirked before running after them which surprises Piedmon.

"We'll finish this next time!" Taiki called back "For now we'll just take the girls and run! Catch you later!" And they ran off into the distance.

"Yeah, it's been a pleasure" Piedmon said waving goodbye and then realised what they just did "...Wait, you're-WHAT!" But they were long gone. "Well fine, you just go on and take them with you then. After all, she always comes running straight back into my arms anyway. What do I care Go on! Scram! Cheeky brat, that one... Thinks he can just waltz in and card off anybody he pleases... Who does he think he is? Never even got a chance to say I wasn't sorry and thinks he can just waltz in and…" he kept mumbling as he walked away.

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, this is for Takari and PataGato fans for this chapter as well. Next chapter, Joe will know something from Lucemon and Kari got her wish. See ya soon.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the wait, fans. Again! I still haven't forgotten this at all. Anyway, here's the next chapter featuring more Takari and PataGato.

Chapter 8: Kari's wish and Joe's discovery:

After escaping from Piedmon, Taiki, Shoutmon, TK, Patamon and Kari and Gatomon managed to find a good spot so nothing can find them.

"Phew... This should be far enough away they won't find us. Oh, hey! You're friends of TK and Patamon, right? I'm Taiki and this is Shoutmon. Are you two alright...?"

But Kari and Gatomon remain silent for a while. "Kari?" TK asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"TK…" Kari said finally "Are you and Patamon one of Alice's warriors?"

"Yes we are" TK said "Why ask Kari?"

"Then please… kill me and Gatomon, please!" Kari said saddened.

"What?" TK and Patamon were shocked to hear that.

"Huh?" Taiki and Shoutmon were surprised.

"We don't want to fight anymore. We don't want to hurt people, or destroy things anymore. So please… you MUST!" Gatomon said almost close to tears.

"We will not! How could you say such a thing?" Patamon said in alarm.

It was Shoutmon's turn to talk. "Couldn't you two just stop fighting, and not use your powers? I mean, that's gotta be better than the alternative."

"Huh?" Gatomon turned to Taiki and Shoutmon "What do you mean? You're our enemies, right?"

"People are people aren't they? It doesn't matter what 'side' you're on" Shoutmon said causing as confused gasp from Kari and Gatomon.

"Shoutmon's right you know" Taiki said "Back there, it uh... it looked like you two were in trouble. So we did what we thought was right and got you out, because TK and Patamon cared about you. I mean, we knew you two were on the other side, but... What difference does that make, ya know?"

"They care and you don't?" Gatomon asked.

"Nah, not really. It doesn't change anything, does it? What does you being in trouble have to do with Diaboromon or Alice?" asked Shoutmon.

"Well, I mean we're both soldiers, and we were summoned here to fight." Kari said as she looked at TK who agrees with Taiki and held on her hand. Patamon does the same with Gatomon.

"Okay. Sure, we were summoned here to fight. But that doesn't mean we're just gonna throw away what we believe in. We decided to help you because that's what we wanted to do. And we have no intention of hurting you. That's not us. Listen...don't think about things so hard, alright? You don't wanna end up just doing whatever people tell you to, do you?" Taiki asked.

TK patted Kari's shoulder. "He's right you know. Besides, I know you and you know me. Our bond together is much more stronger than lost memories."

"Besides, we'll be with you all the way" Patamon said.

"Patamon…" Gatomon said quietly.

"You're different from me and Gatomon. You're strong" Kari said to Taiki.

"You can make your own decisions. You already have. You don't want to fight" Taiki said.

"My own… decisions?" Kari asked in wonder.

"Kari, even though things gets rough, we will never think of you as our enemies" TK said.

"This battle's gonna be over before you know it. And I can already tell you Alice is gonna be the winner. Once Diaboromon is outta the picture, things oughta settle down a little bit. And then we'll all be able to go home, right" Shoutmon said.

"If we win" Patamon said "cause I heard from Gommon, Koichi has begun to betray us. He's already knocked out Davis, Veemon and Koji already!"

"What? I wonder why?" Shoutmon said. Then he turned to Kari and Gatomon. "You two go and find somewhere to hide until it is all over. Somewhere where you don't have to fight."

"What?" Gatomon asked surprised. Kari was surprised also.

"We'll come and find you before we go to fight Diaboromon. Then you can come back to see Alice with the rest of us" Patamon said.

"To see Alice?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. If you become one of her warriors, you should be able to go back to wherever you came from too. Anyway, we better get going. We've still got some fighting left to do. Find somewhere to lay low. We'll be back for you" Taiki said "TK, Patamon, I'm gonna go off on our own. You two better find Koichi and find out what he's up to?"

And with that, Taiki and Shoutmon was up and running ahead. TK and Patamon was about to go to a different direction when…

"TK" Kari called.

"Patamon" Gatomon called.

TK and Gatomon turned around to face the ones they cared about the most.

"Thank you… for rescuing us" Kari smiled at TK.

"We will… never forget your actions! Never!" Gatomon smiled.

TK and Patamon smiled. "And we shan't forget you also." And they ran off.

When they gone, Kari begins to think. "Gatomon… They said 'You can make your own decisions. You already have. You don't want to fight.' Is that truly...our will?"

"It has to be" Gatomon said "I couldn't afford to lose Patamon." Then she gasped. "D-Reaper Soldiers!"

Sure enough, they saw some moving towards a different direction.

"Where are they- They're headed straight for Alice's throne! Alice's warriors will fall if she does…" Kari looked shocked. "TK! Taiki! Tai!"

"We cannot let them do this!" Gatomon cried "Cat's paw!" She then slammed her claw through a D-Reaper Soldier and destroyed it. But the others turned to face them. "Something about the manikins has changed. I sense a strong force... They can't fight warriors of Diaboromon. Maybe they're mad after losing one of their own."

"Well, I can't let you pass me to reach Alice's throne. I will fight...not to destroy, but to protect!" Kari and Gatomon said together as they charged towards the Soldiers.

Meanwhile, Joe and Gomamon were lost, as usual.

"Well now... Is this our first time through here, or our second?" Joe asked.

"I lost count" Gomamon said "We should be back at the Sanctuary by now!"

"The only thing we can tell you is that it is your last" came a voice which makes them jump.

"W…Who's there?" asked Joe.

"A warrior of Alice, I see" the voice said "Come with foolish thoughts of slaying us?" And then Lucemon Chaos Mode appeared in front of them.

"Lucemon!" Gomamon gasped "There's need to get upset. No offense meant, we'll be on my way!"

"So soon?" Lucemon cackled "We've not had a guest in some time. At least allow us to bid you a proper farewell!"

"Guess we have to fight" Joe said "Gomamon, digivolve!"

"Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!"

Zudomon stood before Lucemon to battle.

"Come" Lucemon said "we shall drown you in darkness."

"Yeah, afraid I have to pass up on that" Zudomon said. "Hammer Boomerang!" He threw his hammer like a boomerang but Lucemon flew into the air.

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon said and started combination attack that starts with a flurry of punches, followed by a kick and a stand-up piledriver that drives the enemy head-first into the ground. Zudomon took each hit and crashed into the floor. "Well, that is done. Hmm?"

Zudomon burst out of the ground and yelled "Vulcan's Hammer!" as he smashes his hammer to the ground and electricity came out and hit Lucemon cause him to go flying into a wall.

"Is it done?" asked Joe looking around cautiously.

"I hope so" Zudomon said "he is way stronger than I am. Even if he's an Ultimate, he's even stronger as he is almost near Mega."

But then Lucemon appeared in front of them. "I think it's time to close the book on us, don't you think?" he said.

Joe looked shocked to see this. But then he has an idea. "Time out, time out! Zudomon's about to de-digivolve and get a leg cramp!"

Lucemon crosses his arms not amused as Gomamon reverts back to himself.

"Joe… what are you're talking about? I don't have a… aaaaahhhhhh!" Gomamon said as Joe kicked him in the leg and he rubs his leg in pain.

"You see? Leg cramp." Joe said.

Lucemon sighed in annoyance. "Unbelievable. Alice must rest well with brave defenders of your like, human."

"Hey, don't look at us" Gomamon said in pain "I couldn't believe it either. Somebody ought to tell her how to pick 'em better, ya know?"

"So, you disrespect even the goddess whom you serve. I would pity her, did I have not oppose her" Lucemon said.

"Lucemon, we don't serve anyone" Joe said "I'm just working with her, that's it. If the world comes to an end, that's bad news, right? So the only choice that leaves is to try and protect it. Then again, you know, it could be a little tough the way things are. What with these- what are they? D-Rockers Knights?"

"D-Reaper Soldiers" Lucemon corrected.

"Yeah, them. That's what I meant. Those things are getting real old, real fast. It's ridiculous! Where do they all come from? Anyway, I plan on finding a way to get back home, D-Rocker infestation or not. I'm just doing what I gotta do to make that happen. I'm not 'serving' anyone, or anything like that" Joe said "Sure, I might not be a god, but I figure I have SOME hope. I mean, that's all a doctor like me's really got, right?"

"D-Reapers have no place in the world" Lucemon said "They are a foreign presence that unbalances a most delicate equilibrium. Know this, human. D-Reapers are cursed mockeries of men that crawled forth from the Rift, and now befoul this realm. Their masters do no more than pull the puppets' strings."

"You mean, you're not making them?" Gomamon asked in surprise.

"There exists a portal which connects this plane to theirs. Seal that door of the portal, and no more of the puppets will be able to emerge" Lucemon said.

"You mean, they won't keep coming back or multiplying?" Joe asked hopefully.

"A great deal of their taint has already spilt forth from the gate and into this realm. If you desire to stem its flow, follow the trail and seek out the source" Lucemon said.

"Closing the door sounds pretty easy enough but if that all what it takes, why tell us this?" Gomamon asked.

"Did you not listen? These beings surge through the portal even as we speak. Should you choose to seek it out, all you will find is endless battle, and certain doom" Lucemon smirked "As for me as why I told you this, well… I am curious on the manner of death you chose for yourself. Farewell." And he disappeared.

"The death we chosen? Now that's a little harsh" Gomamon said "And speaking of harsh, WHY DID YOU KICK ME, JOE?"

"Never mind that" Joe said "First things first. Better let everyone know what's up." And they both ran off.

Meanwhile...

"Tai? What brings you here?" Alice asked back at the Sanctuary as Tai and Agumon walked towards her. "Have you already gained your crystal?"

"Not yet. But we decided to protect you, Alice" Tai said. "You know, you need protection, cause if you die, we'll disappear."

"That is very true, Tai" Alice said "You've been with us for 12 cycles and…"

"Guys!" Agumon called suddenly "Someone's coming!"

They turned to see. To Alice's surprise, it was Kari and Gatomon, staggering as if they had been in a fight and was wounded. Kari struggled to keep her eyes open. Tai's eyes widen as he saw Kari as a bit of his memory returned.

"Kari?"

Agumon, seeing Gatomon as the enemy, raised his claws to fight.

"Hold" Alice told Agumon and he stopped.

Kari couldn't barely see anymore but she did see Tai and recognized him at once.

"T…Tai… Big… Brother…" and then she and Gatomon collapsed to the ground falling unconscious.

"KARI!" Tai rushed to Kari's side and carefully lifted her head in his arms. Agumon and Alice looked concerned as well.

"Tai, this girl… is she your younger sister?" Alice asked.

Tai sighed and said "Yes… that's one thing I can remember as well."

"But could it be that she was sparring with D-Reaper Soldiers?" Agumon asked.

"It would be so" Alice said. "Perhaps she was wounded and wandered her unknowingly."

"But why?" Tai asked in surprise.

Alice closed her eyes for a while and then reopen them and said "I sense a strong conviction in her. She no longer wishes to fight. She wants peace." She reached out her hand.

"Wait, Alice!" Agumon said "I don't mind Tai's sister being one of us, but aren't she and this cat are warriors of Diaboromon right?"

"Yes. But even so, she is also a warrior who longs to bring an end to this long war. I do not wish that dream to be extinguished" Alice said.

"Then please" Tai said as he laid Kari down and walked back. "Agumon, it would be great to fight alongside my sister again then fight her. She's one of those who I cannot harm."

Agumon sighed and nodded.

"Rest, child." Alice said "until you're well again." She held out her hand and white energy came out of it. It then emanates inside Kari and Gatomon "when you're awaken, you can choose your own path, of your own free will."

And from this moment on, Kari and Gatomon were no longer warriors of Diaboromon. They have got their wish and became Warriors of Alice. TK and Patamon would be delighted for the next cycle. And that's four down, and 2 to go.

To be continued…

A/N: Glad that done. Oh, and Rukato and RenaGuil fans, get ready, cause this next chapter will feauture them.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone. Here is the next chapter with mine and hopefully your favourite couple, Rukato and RenaGuil. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: Memories:

"Spiral Twister!"

"Diamond Storm!"

Most of the D Reaper Soldiers were wiped out by Biyomon's and Renamon's attacks. After it was all over, they took a deep sigh as Sora and Rika joined them, and then Sora realized something.

"Wait a minute…" Sora said in shock. "Where's Impmon? He was with us a minute ago."

"He's gone" Rika said as she looked around. "Maybe we got separated while we were fighting."

"So what now?" Biyomon asked "Do we find him or what?"

Renamon then looked in the sky. "It's something right. Me and Rika and Impmon are the only warriors fighting for our world. Wish Henry and Suzie are still here and… them."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Oh, there are some people we do remember in the past. He's a good kid, and his digimon was kindhearted as well." Rika smiled as she crosses her arms "It's a shame they are not here. We sure would love to see their faces again."

Sora nodded. "You care about this boy?" Rika was shocked to hear that but nodded. "Yeah, I just hope Tai regain more of his memories and realize how much I love him as well."

"Wishful thinking I guess" Rika said "Anyway, we gotta go and find Impmon. Sure, since he has no tamer, he gets double the amount of Alice's power while we gets ours separately but it would be worth looking into on what he's doing."

"Good idea" Renamon nodded. "Let's get…" but they were interrupted by running footsteps.

"Someone's coming" Biyomon said as she and the others get into their stance.

Suddenly, 2 figures came around the corner and stopped in front of Sora, Rika, Biyomon and Renamon. Rika and Renamon's glares disappeared to a shocked and surprised faces and gasped. A boy with brown hair and yellow goggles with blue lens and black baggy shorts appeared. Along with him is a red dragon-dinosaur like digimon with bat-like ears, a white stomach, a hazard symbol on his chest and black strips.

Sora and Biyomon looked surprised too. They haven't met them before. "Are you two new here?" Sora asked "cause we didn't see you two before."

"I supposed not" said the boy "Sorry about running into you girls. You all alright?" Then he and the digimon ran by them.

"Wait!" Biyomon said cause them to stop for a while "Who are you two? You two are defiantly warriors of Diaboromon but we don't sense any evil in you."

The red digimon remained silent before saying "If I were you, I wouldn't stay around here for long. This place is kinda dangerous, especially with D Reaper Soldiers around."

"Err… thanks for the warning but that doesn't…" Sora began but was cut off by Rika and Renamon's sudden outburst.

"T…Takato? Takato, you're here?" Rika gasped "When did you get summoned here? We were worried!"

"Guilmon" Renamon gasped as well to the red digimon "Guilmon, is it… really you?"

Takato and Guilmon were surprised, but at the same time, confused. "I'm surprised you know our names, but… who are you two?" Guilmon asked. This cause a shocked look from Renamon.

"Huh? Did we… meet somewhere before?" Takato asked, shocking Rika. "Anyway, sorry. Really got to get going. Come on, Guilmon!" And they ran off.

"You… know them?" asked Biyomon in surprise.

"Yes. They… like you and Tai and Biyomon and Agumon, I have feelings for him and Renamon have feelings for his digimon" Rika said.

"Then you two better go after them" Sora said. "If they're people you cherish, go after them. We'll head back to the Sanctuary."

"Will do" Renamon said. As Sora and Biyomon take their leave she then said to Rika. "It's him, alright. No mistaking it. That's really them."

"But what I don't understand is, is why they are on Diaboromon's side?" Rika asked "Did they forgotten us?"

"No. If we talk to them, I'm sure they remember. Wait… you don't think… they are after Impmon right?" Renamon asked in alarm.

"Oh yes!" Rika said in alarm too "Impmon did kill Jeri's Leomon in the past. Takato and Guilmon must still remember that! Come on, we must find and talk to them at once!"

Renamon nodded and calls out "Guilmon, come back!" as she ran ahead.

"Takato, wait!" Rika called as she follows.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Impmon begins looking around after being separated from the others.

"Man, I wonder where the others went" Impmon said to himself "But these D Reaper Soldiers just keep coming. If I don't watch myself I…" then he stopped and turned around and looked surprised. "You? Goggle boy and pineapplehead?" Impmon was surprised to see Takato and Guilmon standing before them "What are you two doing in a place like this? And what's with the scowls?" They looked at Impmon very angrily. Impmon then changed the subject "Anyway, great that you two are here. We need help and these soldiers are multiplying as we…" but then he was interrupted by Takato.

"We're here to destroy you. In other words, we're taking you down, you monster!" Takato said "What else would we be doing here."

"D…Destroy me?" Impmon asked in surprise. Then he remembered that back in the past, he did kill Jeri's Leomon as Beelzemon. He groaned and said in a cross voice. "Don't tell me that's it? Diaboromon and his creeps brought you two here to try and beat me did they? You still remember that day and not anything else? You two can't just stop pestering me, don't you?"

"Can the talk already!" Guilmon scowled as he goes into his stance "Shut it and bring it on, or are you too scared to fight us?"

"Stupid kid, gone and gotten yourself brainwashed" Impmon snarled back "well, you two asked for it, you traitors!" And he goes into his stance too when…

"Impmon!"

"Impmon, stop!"

Rika and Renamon ran past him and stopped in between them facing Takato and Guilmon.

"Rika? Renamon?" Impmon asked in surprise.

"Just… wait a minute OK?" Rika said to Impmon.

"Hey, there's no need to worry" Impmon said "I can handle these two on my own. You two can just step back and keep safe."

But to his surprise, Takato and Guilmon loses their glares and now looked at each other confused.

"Rika?" Takato asked himself.

"Renamon?" Guilmon asked himself.

They were trying to remember their names and who there are but couldn't.

"No, Impmon" Renamon said "We won't let you. They understand if we explain. They'll remember. I know they will. Just, give us a little time."

"Alright, you sure?" Impmon said "tell me something, Renamon, you love Guilmon, don't you?" Renamon blushed at this but Impmon understood. "I'll understand. Go. See if you can reach them."

Rika and Renamon stood a couple of steps further towards the two. It was Rika who spoke first. "Hey, goggle-head. It's me, Rika. The Digimon Queen, remember? And Dino-boy, you remember Renamon right?"

"My name's not 'goggle-head' and I don't know any Rikas" Takato shouted "Now, get out of our way! This is mine and Guilmon's fight! It has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does, Takato!" Rika said "It has a lot to do with us!" Takato still looked in determination and confusion but Rika continued "You… remember our adventures together, don't you? Even we don't remember everything. But there's one thing we do know, is that we remember you two. Takato, I never forget you. And Renamon never forget Guilmon too."

"I don't…" Takato was at a lost for words.

"You fought to protect us all" Rika continued "And you even taught me a thing or two about friendship and love, remember?"

"We don't know what you're talking about, OK?" Guilmon retorted "As Takato told you, get out of our way! Don't make me go through you two!"

"We're not moving!" Renamon said "We know you won't hurt us!"

"What are you… talking about?" Guilmon said as he lost his glare and was deep in confusion and worry. Takato begins to do the same as well.

"Guilmon…" Renamon said as she and Rika walked up to them "we… we wanted to see you two for so long."

"If you two just remember" Rika said "there won't be any fighting against friends. We'll stay with you two and keep you two safe until you do."

"She's right" Renamon said "we'll never leave you. So please… come with us."

Takato and Guilmon gave a small gasp and they looked even more puzzled. "Look I…" they said. But then they looked in shock as an familiar evil Digimon appeared before them.

"Myostimon!" Impmon gasped in surprise.

"That is enough out of you two!" Myostimon said to Rika and Renamon "Crimson Lighting!"

He creates some red energy stream from his hands and used them as whips as he aims them at Rika and Renamon.

"LOOK OUT!"

Takato pushed Rika out of the way and Guilmon pushed Renamon out of the way. But by doing so, they looked the blow themselves sending them hurling into the air and crashing to the ground just behind them.

"TAKATO!" Rika screamed in alarm.

"GUILMON!" Renamon screamed.

Impmon reaches to them first. "Hey! Hey, stay with us you two! Rika, Renamon, I'll look after them! You deal with vampire boy here!"

"Hmph. You seasoned Tamers are a troublesome lot" Myotstimon said "Awakening memories in others better left forgotten."

"You… you're one of Diaboromon's aren't you?" Rika said.

"Yes I am. Amusing is it not, that the boy and dinosaur summoned her to slay Impmon would fall defending one of their own enemies" Myotstimon said smirking evilly "If not for your meddling, we may have born witness a more ironic tragedy here."

"How dare you! Using Guilmon like he was a pawn! You won't get away with this!" Renamon snarled.

"Impmon, take Takato somewhere safe!" Rika said angrily "You'll pay for this! We'll take you down ourselves!" He slashed a card through her digivice yelling "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activated!"

Renamon digivolved in Kyubimon and goes into her stance.

Myotstimon grinned evilly and said "You two don't want to be with them as they die?"

"They won't!" Kyubimon said "we'll make sure of that!"

Myostimon grinned evilly and said "Grisly Wing!" and manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and send them towards Kyubimon who dodged out of the way.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" each of her nine tails lit on each ends and fired fireballs at Myostimon who flew away and she gave chase with Rika running along the platform besides them.

Meanwhile, Impmon watched in horror as Takato and Guilmon, who laid on their backs, began discorporate into dark smoke and they were breathing weakly.

"Hey, come on!" Impmon called out to them "This is the real deal! Don't go dying on me here, guys!"

"I…Impmon…" Guilmon said weakly "please… protect… Renamon…"

"Impmon…" Takato said weakly as well "Take care of… Rika…" And with that both of them closes their eyes as their head lulls to one side.

"None of that now!" Impmon yelled "Stupid kids!" And his hands both glowed with white energy "Since I have double the amount of Alice's powers while the others have 1 each in both human and digimon so you both get half of this! Take this!" And he put both hands on Takato's and Guilmon's chests.

The energy of Alice were transferred from Impmon to both Takato and Guilmon and the dark smoke stopped spooling off Takato and Guilmon. Impmon then collapsed to the ground opposite of them and laid on the ground about to lose conscious.

"Telling me...to do stuff for you...when you're gone... Like I'm gonna let you two die...and take care of people for you... Pfah. And no more saving your skin... Pull some punk stunt again, don't look at me…" he then closes his eyes before saying "…Next time, it's on you two."

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon yelled as she starts to spin her body very fast, which causes the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turns her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. When in this state, she summons a mystical dragon, which emerges from her body and aimed at Myostimon.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myostimon destroyed the fire dragon with his red energy whips. As Kyubimon charged again, Myostimon held up his hand telling them to stop as he gazed towards where Impmon, Takato and Guilmon laid. "Oh? It seems that events have taken a rather interesting turn."

"What are you...?" Kyubimon asked when Rika gasped as she turned to see what's wrong and what she saw made her gasp too.

"Impmon?" Rika gasped as Impmon laid on the ground opposite Takato and Guilmon.

"W...What happened?" Kyubimon asked as she reverted back to Renamon.

"He has given his own strength to that boy and dinosaur" Myostimon said "now that digimon is but a empty vessel. I've acquired quite the unexpected boon" he chuckles and walks over to Impmon's body "It's time that we part ways, my dears."

"Hey, come back here!" Rika called "Our battle isn't over!"

"No... but the war may as well be..." Myostimon said.

"What are you...?" Rika asked.

"Your hands will be full enough fighting D-Reaper Soldiers" Myostimon said and turned to the sleeping Takato and Guilmon "let those two fall just the same, if that is what they wishes." He laughed evilly and grabbing Impmon's body, he teleported away.

"Impmon!" Rika alarmed but they were long gone. "That creep just taken Impmon! What is he up to?" But then she saw Renamon running towards Guilmon.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called in alarm close to tears and knelt down and begin trying to rouse Guilmon's chest. "Guilmon... wake up! Please! Wake up, Guilmon! Please!"

Rika then saw Takato's body and ran to him. "Takato!" she called as she knelt down and shook his chest "Takato... open your eyes! What now, Renamon? Think. What should we do?"

"I... I don't know" Renamon sobbed.

"Rika! Renamon!" they both turned to see Joe, Gomamon, Taiki and Shoutmon running towards them.

"Taiki! Joe!" Rika said as they go over to them.

"Hey, are you two OK?" Taiki said and then looked down and saw Takato and Guilmon lying down "What happened?"

Rika and Renamon closed their eyes trying not to make them see them cry, but failed as tears come down from them. "Where do we even start?" Renamon said.

"How about a deep breath?" Gomamon said "Take your time and fill us in."

After a deep breath, Rika and Renamon told them what happened.

"Alright... I get the situation now" Joe said "Nothing to get upset over though. Hear me out will you?" Rika and Renamon looked at him and nodded "If Impmon got taken away, that means he's still alive right? And Takato and Guilmon are over there sleeping like a log."

"I bet a good punch would wake them right up" Shoutmon said.

"Tactful as a freight train aren't you, Shoutmon?" Taiki said "So, Rika, Renamon, kicking and punching aside for the moment..."

"I didn't say we should kick them" Shoutmon said.

"Well whatever we do with him, the three of us still have some fighting to do with all of Diaboromon's other warriors. So what we probably shouldn't be doing right now is sitting around here, getting all glassy-eyed and glum about things. And besides, with Impmon's strength passed down to them, that would make Takato and Guilmon our allies now, right? I mean, they are now warriors of Alice right?" Joe said.

Rika and Renamon was shocked. They didn't think of that. With that said about their lovers now on Alice's side, they sighed of relief.

"I guess you're right" Renamon said.

"Alright then, it's settled" Joe said "the only thing to do is to keep forward right?"

Rika sighed and nodded "Right."

Renamon picked up Guilmon in her arms and Joe helped Rika carry Takato back to Alice's base.

Meanwhile…

"And who did you bring forth?" Apocalymon asked Myostimon as he approached him and Diaboromon and laid Impmon next to them "Is he not a Warrior of Alice?"

"He 'was' a warrior of Alice" Myostimon said "but that is of no importance. I must speak to the god of discord."

Diaboromon sat up from his chair and looked at Impmon. "A powerless pawn, drained of its former strength. Hehehe. This is your offering?"

It is. This pawn once sat on Harmony's board. But now...now, he is but an empty vessel. Diaboromon, my lord and master! Will you not grant unto this man a pittance of your own divine power?" Myostimon asked.

Apocalymon looked surprised. "What?"

"You need but to fill this vessel and we gain ourselves a mighty new ally to serve your will in this campaign" said Myostimon.

"Insolence! At what do you plot?" Apocalymon snarled as he suspected that Myostimon is up to something.

"Is that jealously or contempt I hear in your voice?" Myostimon said "I thought we both wished for the same thing, Apocalymon… victory for the god of discord. What else would I desire?"

Apocalymon grunts crossly but Diaboromon cackled and said "Very well. I shall give this pawn a taste of the power of discord. Let see him return to the board as one of my own."

Myostimon cackled.

And thus, the tables have changed… Impmon shall awaken in the 13th cycle, as a Warrior of Diaboromon, under Myostimon's watchful eye. But on the plus note, Takato and Guilmon shall fight again, as Warriors of Alice.

To be continued…

A/N: That's all of them now. And Thomas, in the next chapter, will uncover an shocking truth from Tai. So stay tuned.


End file.
